Call to Arms: Book 1 of the Freedom Chronicle
by Hunter-Bard
Summary: So two argonians and a kajhit walk onto a boat bound for Solitude. Sounds like a bad joke doesn't it? Well actually that's just how this story starts! Call to Arms follows a band of adventurers as they journey through Skyrim. (Updates as often as I can as well revisions to previous post as often as seen fit. This story is far from finished so be patient and give feedback!)
1. The IceRunner

The gatekeeper at the Imperial City was sitting in a chair by the main gate. In his hand was a piece of wood he was whittling into whatever shape the wood decided to become. In his absent-minded state he didn't notice the two argonian travelers coming up the road till they were almost at the gate.

One was male, not very tall barely an inch below six feet, his scales were as dark green as pine needles. His eyes were a deep brown. He had small bone-spikes projecting along his jaws on either side numbering eight in total. The smallest was only an inch or two above the skin, while the longest at the rear of his jaw was easily four inches in length. Other that that his head was bare. On his back was a recurve bow out of a wood he didn't recognize. Probably some swamp tree, the guard decided without questioning. He also had a quiver of arrows that was nearly full,, the arrow shafts seemed to be made of the same wood and they were fletched with some material the gatekeeper didn't recognize right off. He wore simple clothing, pants of soft leather and boots to match. His shirt, a similar soft leather, was slung over his right shoulder, something the gatekeeper wished he could do since it was a hot summer's day and the sun was beating high over-head, revealing a well muscled chest and stomach. He also had a strange knife belted to his waist and a pack of design he had never seen before. It was a dark green, same as the argonian's scales, barely large enough for a change of clothes and a bed-roll, and had tight loops of cloth covering the front and side pockets.

The other was female, she was only an inch or two shorter than he was and she carried herself with great dignity. Her scales were smaller than her companions and almost the same shade. Her eyes were a bright, lively green. She walked close to him even though the road was empty except for them. She wore a simple dress and soft leather boots, similar to her companion's and she had a golden necklace with a pendant etched with interlacing lines forming an intricate design resembling many roots all leading from a single flawless amethyst in the center. She carried a pack much like the ones the gatekeeper was used to seeing, full of wares it seemed, and she had a simple steel dagger belted at her waist.

"What's your business here?" The gatekeeper said setting aside his carving and standing to his feet.

"We come to sell a few wares and see about finding work on a supply ship bound for Skyrim." the male argonian spoke.

The gatekeeper studied them for a minute. "Fair enough, good luck at the market."

He opened the gate and waited till they had gone through before he remembered, "Hold on a minute! I just remembered! The IceRunner is looking for two or three new hands, a kajhit stole almost all of the cargo before he was caught and he injured a few of the deckhands before they got him. The captain has recovered almost all of the cargo, but he needs a few more crew to make the journey safely. He's down by the docks, an older nord man."

"Thank you, gatekeeper I'll be sure to go there immediately and see about work." the male argonian replied, turning to catch up to his companion who had kept walking towards the market district.

Once they had gone their way the gatekeeper shut the gates once more and took to his whittling again.

"So, think they'll let us on the boat?" the female argonian asked once her companion caught up to her

"I think so, sounds like that kahjit did a number on them. I'll go talk to him while you're in the market. Hopefully he won't ask to much to let us on, those nords aren't exactly kind to us." he replied

They reached the market district, which smelled of fish, fruits, vegetables, and was filled with vendors all trying to get potential customers' attention.

"Looks like you'll have plenty of people to sell to, Armed-with-Lightening. Maybe I'll have good luck down there." he said as they walked to the center of the market

"Aye, I'm sure you will. Your strong and smart, make sure you make him see you as a valuable asset to his crew and not another person desperate for work. And put your shirt on! I don't mind at all but I doubt he will hire you for being handsome." Armed-with-Lightening said turning to face her companion. "I'll be waiting for you at the inn over there, Mist, I look forward to the good news you bring."

"I'll bring what news I have. If it is good then I'll treat us to a good meal." Hides-in-Mist (as his proper name is) said, tying up the neck of his shirt.

"Good, now off with you, I have things to sell and many vendors to haggle."

He bowed slightly, "As you say my lady" he said smiling. Then he put on his pack again and headed to the docks.

Armed-with-Lightening looked around the market for a bit and decided to try her luck selling the mud-crab legs Hides-in-Mist had gotten that morning to a vendor in the corner that had one or two crab legs on his stand.

"Well, lets get some gold." she mumbled to herself

Mist set foot on the dock and noticed a large ship at the end of the dock with the name ICERUNNER carved into the bow. An angry nord man was yelling at two men carrying a box onto the ship from a stack along the dock.

"Lovely, that must be the captain." he said to himself as he walked down the dock.

Two guards were blocking the branch of the dock leading to the IceRunner, they had been put there to stop anyone from stealing the now unloaded goods again.

"Hold it right there, lizard. Whats your business here?" The smaller of the two guards said as Mist-Walker neared.

"I was told the IceRunner could use some help on her next voyage to skyrim. I was wanting to help."

"Sorry you were told wrong."

"Your gatekeeper is the one who told me this, wasn't the ship robbed last night?"

"I'm warning you, argonian don't push your luck. We don't want your kind working here." the smaller guard said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hides-in-Mist stared him down for a minute then let out a sigh. He turned to walk away, deciding to circumvent the guards by swimming out to the dock's edge.

"Hey! You! Argonian! Where are you goin'?" A heavily accented nord's voice called from the dock.

"Your guards turned me away, sir. They say you need no help getting ready to set sail. If that is the case then i have no business here." Mist-Walker said turning back to the dock

"They did, did they?" getting to the guards, "What in the name of Oblivion is wrong with you two?! You turn away the only healthy, able body that has come here today! And You expect me to pay you! Ha you two lumps are lucky I don't knock both of you out and toss you in the water. Argonian if you are still willing I could use your help loading the cargo and checking the hull before we set sail tomorrow."

"I am sir, or should I say captain?"

"Aye, captain is more like it. Ignore these two idiots and follow me."

Hides-in-Mist walked between the two guards with a not very well hidden smirk on his face. The captain showed him to the crew quarters below.

"Captain, do you have room for another?" he said while locking his pack and quiver in a chest.

"Aye, two more actually. If you need to bring someone with you your work today will pay their way on the ship." the captain said.

Mist followed the captain back on deck and began carrying the sacks of food and flour back on board. It was evening when the last of the cargo was finally tied down and ready for departure. The sun was setting in the hills to the east and reflected beautifully on the water's surface.

"Alright, boys that'll do it. and here is a little advanced pay. Go get yourselves a drink on me tonight." The captain said smiling. He pulled a coin purse out and gave each person twenty gold, enough for a night in town.

"Hey, argonian, here. I took the fare out already." the captain said as he handed Mist ten gold. "I don't usually take passengers, but if they work like you then we won't have a problem."

"Thank you, captain. You are too kind." Mist said bowing slightly as he accepted the gold.

"Ha! Your mind might change after a week on the ocean with me." he said and turned to go below deck.

"Are you not going to the tavern?" Mist called after him

"No, we leave early tomorrow morning. I want to make it out of here in one piece, but I would appreciate it if you brought a bottle of mead back. For once we hit the open sea." he added ducking into the captain's quarters.

Mist headed back up the dock, pausing at the gate to look on the beautiful sunset once more.

"Hey, Mist! You comin' or what?" on of the sailors, named Marcus, called.

"You all go on ahead, I have a date!" Mist replied, receiving a chorus of hoots, hollers, and unwanted advice from the sailors.

Mist laughed to himself as he walked down the emptying market district. He came to the door of the inn and made sure he had the coin to pay for a good dinner for him and Lightening then pushed the door open. The inside of the inn smelled of burning wood, cooking food, and mead, ale, and wine. He spotted Armed-with-Lightening across the room sitting at a table near the fire by herself. The inn-keeper/bar tender was waiting behind the counter washing a tankard.

"Hello, sir." Mist said walking over to the bar.

"Hello, master! What can I get for you?" He said happy to have another customer.

"I need a good meal for myself, and the lovely argonian lady next to the fire. Also two or three bottles of your best mead."

"Very good, sir. Anything in particular you would be craving tonight?"

"What ever your best dish is, friend." Mist said pulling out his coin purse.

"That'll be forty gold, sir, and i'll have it to your table in a matter of minutes."

Mist counted out the forty gold and handed it over to the barkeep. He handed Mist two bottles of mead and bustled into the kitchen. Taking the mead, Mist headed to the table passing a few of the city's residence and noticed a kajhit at a table near the far wall, half in the shadows which obscured most of his features. Deciding more important things than a single shady character were at hand he sat down with Lightening at the table and opened up both bottles of mead.

"Well how was your day?" Mist asked taking a swig and handing the other to Lightening.

"It went well! I made a decent amount of gold, more than i could have gotten back home. I helped the barkeep here with serving the tables till about an hour ago, got us a room for the night." She replied tasting the mead before taking a full swallow.

"Excellent! I have news of the IceRunner as well."

"Oh? Did you manage to get us a spot on board?"

"I did, the captain was more than glad at having another able body helping. He was more than willing to let me work off the fares." Mist replied after another swallow, almost half the bottle by now.

"Good, we leave in the morning then?"

"We do, and as promised here is our dinner."

The barkeep was making his way through the tables as Mist was saying this. He carried a tray with two plates with venison steak and a variety of grilled vegetables including potatoes and leek that were practically swimming in butter. He set the tray down on the table, bowed, and went back to the bar for another bottle of mead which he brought back quickly.

"I can't believe you bought this! and before we set sail too."

"All the more reason if you ask me."

They began eating their meal, taking their time and enjoying every bite. The bard in the inn got up and began to strum a tune on his lute. Other patrons arrived and left as the evening wore on, the inn was filled with merrymaking as the other patrons would sing along with the bard at times or brag about the deals they had struck or game they killed that day. Hides-in-Mist and Armed-with-Lightening sat contently watching the fire, drinking mead, and listening to the bard. On occasion Mist would join in the chorus singing softly to himself. Lightening had always thought he was a good singer, but he was shy to sing in front of a crowd, no matter how much he drank. She would listen to him, tuning out the drunken verses, hypnotized by the soft melody he added to the music of the lute and song.

It was near midnight when they decided to go to their room. They made their way through the tables and over to where the kahjit was sitting by the stairs. Lightening was halfway up the stairs when the kahjit made his move. He got up and pretended to trip on a chair, stumbling into Mist.

"You alright?" Mist said catching him.

"Yes, yes. Kharn is alright, thank you stranger." Kharn, the kajhit, said standing back to his feet. "Just a little to much to drink. I'll be on my way now."

Mist held Kharn's left wrist, he hadn't seen the kajhit take even a sip of anything since he had gotten there that day.

"Give me my coins purse and my knife back, or we're gonna have a problem." Mist said, in a kind but stern tone.

"Kharn doesn't know what your talking about, Khar-"

He was cut off by Mist taking his wrist and bending it behind his back, immobilizing him.

"I was mistaken, my pouch on my right hip. Take it."

Mist reached into the pouch, not letting go, and retrieved his things as well as a bottle of something that was next to his coin purse.

"There, not so hard now was it. One more question though. Where did you get the vile of sand around your neck?"

Mist released him and took a step back. Kharn rubbed his wrist.

"Oh this? I gathered it from the heart of the desert in Elswyer. Most of my kind consider it... less than respectable, but Kharn likes to have a piece of home with him."

"Well I had a friend that I met in Elswyer when i was being dragged through there by the Thalmor. I helped him escape, even though i had to stay behind myself."

He paused to let his words seep in. Kharn shifted his weight uncomfortable being cornered like he was. He met Mist's eyes and starred him down trying to size him up and decide how to take him down. Suddenly Mist's expression changed from anger and accusation to realization.

"It is the same Kharn I remember! How did you wind up here?" He said in disbelief

"Mist?! Is that really you? I thought you dead!" Kharn said relaxing.

"Yes its me!" Mist grabbed him in bear hug and lifted him off the ground, popping his back.

"Mist, you alright?" Lightening said at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I'm great! This is an old friend from another life. I can't believe we ran into him here. Oh, Kharn this is my partner Armed-with-Lightening." Mist said taking a step onto the stairs.

"Another life, eh?" Lightening said looking cross-ways at Mist. "Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kharn. Mist, I'll be in our room, third on the left. We have to get an early start tomorrow."

"The pleasure is mine, lady." Kharn said bowing in typical kajhit fashion.

Lightening held Mist's gaze for a few second before departing, looking back occasionally. The rest of the patrons had been too busy in song to notice what was going on. Kharn and Mist sat down at the table where Kharn had been most of the evening.

Kharn sat with his arms crossed smiling. Mist knew what he was thinking, he was about to make a smart comment about his and Lightening's relationship.

"Before you get the opportunity, say anything and I knock you out, shave you, and tie you upside down on the mast of the ship."

"Fair enough but Kharn must say one thing related to that. You could have done much worse."

Mist smiled and nodded. "So tell me, Kharn, how did you end up here?"

"Tried to make a living traveling with a trade caravan as their... acquisition specialist. When we came here i was able to get the more valuable items sold to them before i was caught. Used the money to pay off my bail. What about you?"

"That is a long story but I'll give you a condensed version now. You remember why they were hauling me off to the Summerset Isles, right?"

"Some kind of assassin training? You seemed to have learned a thing or two."

"Yes, they got the idea to train up their own shadowscale group loyal to the thalmor, anyways, thats where I met Lightening. We broke out of there after going through several months of training along with the other three argonians they had deemed fit to serve them. We escaped and scattered. Lightening and I grew close and stuck together, we decided to head to Skyrim, aid in the civil war as best we can."

They sat there for a minute remembering what had happened to them and what life was like before.

"Why rush into a war?" Kharn said breaking the pause in conversation.

"What better way to get back at them than to aid their enemies with the skills they honed to be used against them."

"It just so happen I need to get to Skyrim as well, how do you plan on getting there?"

Mist was glad that he didn't press questions.

"Well I just secured passage on the IceRunner for myself, Lightening, and one other person."

"Did i ever mention how much I've missed you since you sprung me free?" Kharn said jokingly

"Yes, you are welcome to join us old friend."

"There is just one problem with that." Kharn started cautiously.

"And that is?"

"Well you know how the IceRunner was robbed last night?"

"Your the one who robbed them."

"Well, yes and I've already paid my debt and told them where to find the cargo, but i'm afraid that the captain won't be so forgiving."

"Tell you what, bring a barrel of mead tomorrow morning and I'll take cares of the captain. We leavesh around five-thirty." Mist said rising to his feet, the mead taking affect.

"Five-thirty?!"

"Aye, be there."

"If I can sleep because of you two making all sorts of noise in your room, mine is right next door."

Mist landed a good punch on Kharn's arm laughing and walked up the stairs. Kharn stood there a moment with his fist clenched rubbing his arm. opening his fist, he started counting the coins from Mist's coin purse. Mist had snuck up behind him and reached around, taking back his coin purse.

"Nice try, Kharn."

"Go to your woman, I'll get the mead."

Mist walked up the stairs and found Lightening sleeping soundly on the bed. He carefully undressed and got in bed next to her, not waking her, and fell asleep quickly.


	2. The Ghost and the Pirates

The next morning Lightening woke him up, it took a splash of water to wake him from his stupor. He sat bolt up immediately holding his head.

"Ow, I sat up to quick. Good morning to you too." He said grimacing and rubbing his pounding head

Lightening laughed and tossed him his shirt.

"You even said we left out early tomorrow. Shouldn't have drunk so much. At least I know how to wake you up, eh?" she said watching him get dressed from a chair by the door.

He stood and stretched, trying to shake the headache, before they walked out. He knocked three times on Kharn's door as they passed, signaling to get up and get moving.  
Outside the inn the sun's glow was chasing away the night sky, dimming the few remaining stars in the sky. Mist and Lightening walked close to each other through the empty market district. Mist was carrying her pack for her since he had left his on the boat that night.

"Hey Mist! Wait for Kharn!" Mist turned to see Kharn with a barrel of mead strapped to his back and a large pack in hand.

They paused to let him catch up. Mist took the pack and the three of them continued on to the docks. The area around the dock was barren and the buildings outside burned and scarred from the fire the Thalmor had set fifteen years ago when they took the city. The three companions paused at the dock taking in the sunrise, the last one they would see on land for at least a week.

"Well, lets get this voyage underway." Mist said breaking the silence.

He strode forward, followed closely by Lightening, and Kharn who remained back a little, unsure if Mist could actually convince the captain to let him come aboard. The crew was already prepping the ship for departure when they crossed the gang plank. The crew took little notice of them going below deck to their quarters, Marcus gave Mist an approving nod but that was it. After locking away Lightening's and Kharn's packs they took the mead up to the captain's quarters.

"As you requested captain I have some mead." Mist said Opening the door.

The captain was sitting at a table with a map , goin over his course one last time before the departure. He looked up when Mist walked in, followed by Lightening and Kharn set the mead down waiting for a reaction.

"Well I only asked for a bottle and another able bodied worker. You bring a barrel of mead, one argonian woman, and the kajhit who tried to rob us." he said slowly, drawing out each item.

"She is as capable a worker as i am and she can out cook anyone on this ship. As for Kharn he will cause no problem. If he does I'll throw him overboard myself. He is an old friend of mine I haven't seen for over a year, and I can vouch for his ability to work."

The captain stared him down for what seemed to Mist a minute. At length he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, we need a cook." the captain said looking at Lightening.

Turning to face Kharn, "As for you, tread lightly and do only what your told." He faced Mist now, "Or your friend will bear the weight of your punishment."

"Kharn understands, you will not regret this, captain." Kharn said bowing at the waist

"Good, now that we have an understanding you all need to get to work. Miss, the kitchen area is on the bottom deck. Mist, Kharn, talk to my first mate see if you can help. They probably won't need you till we hit the Ghost Sea. Dismissed!"

The three of them filed out of the captain's quarters and went towards their respective areas. On deck Kharn and Mist helped where they could, mostly moving rope and buckets out of the way. Lightening took time to familiarize herself with the kitchen and began working on the sailors mid-day meal, a filling potato soup with a recipe that had been passed down in her family for generations. While the soup was cooking she went above deck and helped Kharn, who was still trying to gain his sea legs.

"Hey, Mist!" Marcus called from the helm, as was his station, "Something is caught in the rudder, can you clear it real quick. We have one more bend in the river before we make it to the open ocean and i need it to make the turn."

"It'll be clear in a minute, let me get my knife." Mist said and ran below deck.

He took off his shirt and boots, belted his knife, and ran back up to the deck. Looking over the rear of the boat he could see a rope and a bucket dragging through the water a few hundred feet behind the boat.

"Looks like someone forgot to pull in the water bucket, Kharn got that rope?" Mist said tightening his belt.

"Here, should be more than enough. Kharn has already anchored it to the rail."

Taking the loose end of the rope, Lightening tied it to Mist's belt and wished him luck. Wanting to show off a bit Mist stood on the rail and did a backwards dive into the water below. He saw just below the water's surface until he grabbed the trailing rope. Following it he made his way to the rudder.

"Tell him to hurry up, I can see the bend ahead." Marcus said to Lightening.

"No use, he's below the water. He'll get it cleared though." Lightening said peering over the rail

Mist found the knot that had caught in the rudder and cut it free. He surfaced again with rope in hand and swam clear of the rear of the ship.

"It's clear, Marcus." Lightening said

Mist tied the rouge rope to his belt and climbed back up the rope tethering him to the rail. At the top Kharn helped him over the edge and started rolling up the tether.

"Good job, Mist, looks like the captain was right in letting you aboard." Marcus said still focused on navigating the channel.

Mist grunted in response as he dumped out the water in the bucket he hauled up. Just as the captain predicted they reached the open ocean by mid-day. The went below in rotations to eat and each group praised the dish more than the last. At length Mist an Kharn went last, except Marcus who Lightening brought a bowl to the helm for him as soon as it was done. The three of them were joined by the captain who had also elected to wait.

"Well you were right, Mist. Armed-with-Lightening is the best cook we've ever had the honor of having on this ship." the captain said after tasting the soup.

"You are too kind, Captain. It is just one of many recipes my family has passed down, and almost the only good thing that has come of my great grand-mother being a servant."

"I am sorry to hear that about your ancestor. At least you are free now though. With food like this, I doubt that a foul mood will settle upon this ship until you leave. And Mist, good work on the rope earlier, without that repair on the move we would have had to take down the sails and drop anchor before even starting to clear the jam. You saved us at least three hours."

"It was no problem at all, captain. I enjoy a good swim." Mist replied

"And, Kharn." the captain said setting down his spoon, "You've made a fine addition so far. I think I have a position for you that won't involve you walking so much. You don't exactly have sea legs."

"Kharn would be very grateful, captain. I am not as used to the water as you or my friends."

"How's your eye sight first off?"

"Kharn can see very well, captain, especially at night. Do you need someone to keep watch at night?"

"Actually, yes. What do you say?"

"Of course, Kharn will keep watch starting tonight."

They finished their soup and returned to the deck. Most of the sailors were checking the knots, making adjustments as Marcus or the captain called out. One group had started gambling on the bow of the ship, which is where Kharn headed too, and a few had passed out in random places on the deck. Lightening found a book on Skyrim below deck and was reading it overlooking the rail. Mist was sitting next to her, honing the already keen edge of his knife. Marcus kept the ship within sight of Black Marsh's shore for the rest of the day following Tamriel's coast northward. The captain came up every now and then to check on everything, and Mist discovered the captain had an evil sense of humor.

One sailor had been asleep ever since the mid-day meal. The captain recruited two of the sailors who had lost most of their coin to Kharn to aid him in a prank. They went below deck and came back with a long crate, not much longer than the sailor was tall.

"Oh no, not again." Marcus said trying not to laugh.

Mist walked over to the helm to get a better view.

"What is it?" He asked Marcus as the captain removed the box's lid.

"The one asleep there, Jenkins, is scared to death of being buried alive and the dark."

"This is going to be golden, Lightening watch this!"

Lightening looked up from her book and joined Mist placing a hand on his shoulder. They turned the empty crate upside down and placed it carefully over the sleeping sailor. The other two sat on the crate and the captain started banging on the lid. Almost instantly the box was lifted off the deck a few inches and a stream of obscenities and death threats began to flow. Jenkins soon devolved from coherent words to screams, higher pitched than would have been expected. The captain got the other two off the crate and they picked it up off the screaming crewman who soon realized the prank and blushed a bright red. The captain, struggling to control his laughter, helped him up and gave him a tankard of mead to soften his mood. The sailor raised the tankard to the crew and vanished below deck to safer areas.

"That never gets old," Marcus said grinning, "Its our ritual. At the start of every voyage some how we get him in or under a crate, that crate actually."

"Well whatever brings you luck, friend." Mist said looking out at the distant shore.

Lightening went back to reading her book till the sun had almost set, then she went below deck to prepare another batch of soup much to the crew's delight. Mist passed the time watching Carin rake in the last few coins from the crew.

"Kharn wishes you better luck next time." Kharn said pouring the coin into his coin purse.

The sailor, glared at him and got up from the board.

"You know, you could have waited till tomorrow before you beat everyone." Mist said after the crew went below deck for supper.

"What? They challenged my honor. I had to."

"And how did they do that?"

"They called me scared when I tried to refuse to play."

"And after you beat the one who called you scared?"

"Well they all wanted to try and beat me. They will win it back tomorrow though."

"Ah, gonna let them get their money back just so you can win it again on the last day?"

"You still know my tricks, friend." Kharn said getting up.

They made it below deck where Lightening had served the rest of the crew their soup and saved them seats with her at a small table in the corner. That table became where they ate for the duration of the trip. After they finished Kharn went back on deck and took his post at the bow. Mist stayed below and helped Lightening clean the dishes and the kettle she used to cook in while the crew that had worked the morning made their way to the bunks and the ones that had slept went topside to work the deck through the night. After Mist and Lightening finished cleaning they retired to their bunk.

Kharn was humming a song to himself while he watched the waters for any sign of danger. It would be a long night since he had gotten little sleep the night before and stayed awake most of the day. His keen eyes saw clearly in the night and he was confident he would notice anything amiss before it threatened the ship. It was a waning crescent moon that night and the moon was beginning its trek westward across the sky. In the distance to the north Kharn thought he saw a boat, like it was made of moonlight it glowed softly on the horizon. Kharn rose to his feet about to get Hides-in-Mist with his bow, but as he turned the ship vanished. He accounted the ship as a the moonlight playing tricks on him so he kept the incident to himself.

The next five days passed much like the first. Lightening introduced the crew to a few more of her family's cherished dishes, much to the crew's praise. The captain became more active with the crew lending a hand when needed, checking knots himself, taking over the helm when Marcus wanted to stretch his legs during the day. Mist had started sparring with a few of the crew, Michael, Thomas, Bill, and Jenkins; after mid-day meals sometimes taking on three or four at a time. On one such occasion he had decided to make things fair and only use one hand, the four of them tried to rush him to over take him only to have their feet knocked out from underneath them and the wooden sword knocked across the back of their neck simulating decapitation. After that they stuck to one-on-one duels that turned into lessons for the crew that elected to watch instead of being turned into "what-not-to-do examples", which Jenkins seemed to fill the role quite well. In the evenings after he ran out of willing sparring partners he would gather up swords from the hold and keen their edge making sure they would be battle ready for whoever bought them.

Kharn continued to see the moon-beam ship, as he called it, off to the north every night. It got steadily closer every night. The night before it had gotten close enough for him to see on deck, it was crewed by skeletons all glowing the same as the ship. He saw their crewman in the crow's nest point towards their ship and call out to the crew below. Kharn was afraid they were about to ready for an attack but the ship vanished again.

The captain assembled the crew on the deck the morning seven days after their departure from the Imperial city.

"We've made good time this past week and we've entered the Ghost Sea ahead of schedule." The crew cheered glad to hear they were ahead of schedule for once. "That being said, this sea is known for strange things happening. Ghost ships, pirates, islands appearing out of thin air that are on no map what so ever. We have Kharn on watch at night and Jim on watch during the day. Mist, you've proven yourself an able bodied fighter and I've heard from Armed-with-Lightening and Kharn that your skills with a bow are equal if not better than your skills with a blade. I need you to be ready at the first sign of danger no matter the time."

"I'm always ready captain. No enemy will board this ship and live to regret it." Mist said confidently receiving a few cheers from his trainees.

"Just what I like to hear. If we keep time like we have, we should dock at Solitude tomorrow just after sun down. I would have liked to get there before nightfall, they have a lighthouse but it has been know to be targeted by marauders who put it out leaving incoming ships blind. Everyone keep on your toes and don't trust anything you see in the fog, it will play tricks on you if you let it." With that the captain turned and went back to his quarters.

The crew dispersed leaving the day shift crewmen on deck. Lightening, Kharn, and Mist went to their bunks below deck where Kharn told them about the moon-beam ship.

"Until last night, Kharn thought it was just a trick of the light. Tonight there will be no moon though, this one is afraid that they will attack." Kharn finished lying on his cot.

"Well we will be ready, we have at least a handful of competent swordsmen, and two mages. You still know a good many destructive spells don't you Kharn?"

"Yes, Kharn can slow down any boarding party that tries to take the ship, but you would have to deal with them once they hit the deck. Who is our other mage?"

"I am, I thought my name would give it away." Lightening said sitting next to Mist on his cot.

"Well it makes sense. You specialize in lightening spells then?"

"Well I specialize in healing, but I am especially adept at lightening. That said though I know a good deal about fire magic as well. I am probably going to put a fire rune or two on the sides of the boat come sundown. They get close, that ought to make them at least think twice about jumping aboard."

"And I'll be on deck with my bow taking down anyone, or anything, trying to cast spells or shoot arrows at us. Sounds like we have a solid plan of defense. I'll make sure at least three of the crew I've been sparing with are on deck as well. They can handle a blade better than the rest."

"Even Jenkins?"

"Aye, he just needs the right motivation and he would be a fearsome opponent."

They discussed different scenarios and things that could go wrong until it was near mid-day. Mist found his sparring partners on deck and he told them the plan. They agreed to be on deck with him that night without much persuasion. They were all confident they could handle anything that was thrown at them. They had a hardy mid-day meal of potato soup and buttered bread, the captain even rolled down the barrel of mead for the crew to enjoy as it was supposed to be their last full day on the water.

Darkness fell swiftly that evening. Mist and his group ate a light and quick supper then went above deck to join Kharn who elected to skip supper altogether. Mist joined Kharn at the bow of the ship and the others took positions, Bill at the stern, Jenkins at starboard and Thomas at port. Mist strung his bow and nocked an arrow, ready to fire at the first sign of danger. The night wore on and there was no sign of the moons. At first Mist was beginning to think there would be no light when the sky brightened quickly. Broad swaths of green, orange, and yellow danced across the sky like giant snakes slithering through the stars.

"Wow..." Mist said under his breath watching the colors dance.

"Its more beautiful than the books lead me to believe! I could watch for hours." Lightening said joining Mist at the bow, bringing him his shirt because the night was cool on the northern sea.

They were all beginning to think nothing would happen when directly to port, not twenty feet from the ship, the moon-beam ship materialized. A deathly cold swept the deck as it seemed life itself was being driven from the presence of the ship. A gang plank dropped soundlessly against rail of the IceRunner. Thomas ran back to the mast and readied his blade for the boarding party. Mist stepped towards the mast to give Kharn room and readied an arrow. The first of several skeletons began crossing. Half-way across the fire rune exploded breaking the ghostly gang plank in half and setting fire to the other ship.

Mist sent an arrow flying into the archers that were taking positions at the helm of the moon-beam ship. It crumpled to deck as did two others before they even could begin to fire. Lightening and Kharn were sending lightening bolts flashing across the gap between ships holding the skeleton crew at bay and keeping any more planks from being sent across. Mist had soon eliminated all of their archers and started aiding Lightening with a particularly tough group carrying a wide plank to the edge. The rest of the crew, brandishing weapons from the hold, began to come topside expecting the fighting to be on deck only to find the would-be attackers still held to their own ship.

"Well if you have this under control, Mist, we'll just go back to sleep!" Marcus said firing his own bow at the group Kharn was whittling down.

"Go ahead, they'll give up soon enough. I already killed their archers and they can't even get a plank to us!" Mist replied laughing.

The skeleton crew was soon destroyed. The last fell to a bolt of lightening from Kharn. The whole battle, well shooting gallery, took about ten minutes. The ghost ship still sailed next to them even though no sign of life was to be seen.

"Hey Marcus, bring me that rope, and a grapnel." Mist said walking over to the port side of the IceRunner.

"What are you thinking, Mist?"

"I'm going to check out the ship. At least recover a few arrows, those things weren't exactly easy to make!"

Marcus retrieved the rope from the stern of the ship and anchored it to the railing next to Mist and tied the grapnel to the other end. Mist tossed the hook across landing it on the moon-beam ship's railing. Testing that it would hold he tied off the loose end of the rope.

"Hope you don't plan on going alone, Mist." Kharn said joining the crew on the deck.

"Actually I did. No sense in risking a group of us for a few arrows." Mist said climbing over the railing.

"Kajhit follows, you know this." Kharn said climbing over on the other side of the rope.

"Fine watch my back while were over there and see if they have anything worth taking back below deck."

"With pleasure."

"I'm coming too, I'll man the helm, make sure we don't drift too far away or smash into the IceRunner." Marcus said.

Not waiting for an argument he climbed across the rope and planted his feet on deck. He ran over to the helm and motioned for the others to follow. Mist followed next and nocked an arrow keeping an eye on the entrance to the ship's lower deck. He looked back to see Kharn trying to cross on the top of the rope, a very slow and difficult method, and Lightening with her palms on the rail, ready to get across at a moment's notice. The rest of the IceRunner's crew was gathered on the edge watching and the captain was at the helm.

Mist walked carefully over to the pile of skeletons nearest him and began sifting through the pile of bones and ancient weapons. Kharn made it across, much to his relief, and snuck over to the entrance to the ship's lower deck. He signaled to Mist to come after him in around five minutes with a double tap to his wrist and holding up five fingers. Mist nodded and Kharn leapt down the steps, landing with an almost inaudible thump on the wooded planks below. Mist scanned the deck the entire time while he collected most of his arrows.

It had been about five minutes by Mist's figuring when he heard the thumps of heavy laden footsteps and clinking of gold falling on wooden planks. Kharn appeared above deck wearing a crown and two or three circlets heavily embedded with jewels. He had a massive sack slung over his shoulder that was spilling gold pieces and gem stones.

"Kharn found the treasure room and picked all but two locks! They are yours to pick, Mist, for they are weapon cases. Go down two levels and hang right." Kharn said grinning like a small child that just discovered the joy of sweet rolls.

"Well done, Kharn! I was just about to come after you."

"No need to worry, nothing lives or moves below. All the rooms are empty, well they are now!"

Mist laughed and slapped Kharn on the back as he walked over to the rail causing more gold to spill. Below deck the soft glow of the ship itself illuminated the way. Mist went down to the next level and hung a right into a store room that had pretty well been emptied by Kharn. On the far side of the room were two upright lockers that had been left closed. Mist picked the locks with little difficulty, he had always been a natural at picking locks and had steady hands even by argonian standards. It the locker on the left was a heavy war hammer of a long dead design and a chest plate of the same make that glowed softly with some enchantment. The right locker contained two single hand axes and an entire suit of armor that shared the soft glow of the chest plate. Mist stuffed the armor in a sack he found by the door, belted the two war axes, and carried out the war hammer in his left hand with the sack in the right.

Topside he found that the crew of the IceRunner had laid a gangplank and were waiting for his and Marcus's return. Once across they lifted the gang plank and the ship vanished once more.

"Well then, that was either a close call or it waited for us to leave." Marcus observed

The crew had all dispersed, content that there was no danger to be had. Kharn took his loot to the bow and began sorting everything.

"Hey Kharn, who's keeping watch?"

"No one, why?"

"Lightening and I will sort your loot and keep it safe. Get back up there in case it decides to attack again." Mist said sitting down next to the sack.

"Fine, but Kharn knows what he took." Kharn said standing and walking to the mast.

Lightening took a seat next to Mist and let her head rest on his shoulder while he kept sorting like Kharn had began: coins, rubies, sapphires, garnets, amethyst, circlets, necklaces, rings. She watched the light from the sky reflecting off Mist's scales thinking there was no jewel that could rival what beauty she saw in him. A certain circlet or copper and emeralds caught her eye but she was too drained from the numerous spells she had cast earlier to do more than rest against her partner's shoulder and let the sound of his breathing, the rhythmic lapping of waves against the boats hull, and the gentle clinking of jewel on jewel pull her towards sleep. Mist noticed her falling asleep next to him and he helped her to her cot, setting a copper and emerald circlet on the table next to her.

"I'll consider that your sorting fee, but nothing else goes." Kharn said as Mist returned to sorting the sack.

Mist finished sorting it all into separate piles in another hour. Then he got a sack for each pile from below deck filling them each. When Kharn turned his back, Mist pocketed six flawless amethyst while he was putting them in their sack.

"There, all done! You made quite the haul my friend."

"Just in coin alone Kharn could buy a house and livestock and still have enough left over to furnish it! You should take a quarter of it. For safe keeping i mean."  
Generosity was rare among kajhits, Kharn was no exception. That much gold would total to about five thousand septims.

"That is too much, Kharn. I couldn't take that from you, friend."

"Kharn insist! You got Kharn on board this ship, helped this one earn an honest reputation among the crew, and you have been nothing but kind since we met on that slave caravan."

"Fine, but I'm setting it aside for you. Not using it to spend unless we have no other alternative."

"Have it your way, its yours to do as you please." Kharn said looking out on the ocean towards the now grey east.

Mist knew there was more meaning behind Kharn's sudden generosity than he let on. Mist also knew he wouldn't get it out of him tonight, or until the gold was spent. Kharn's relief arrived just as the sun was rising over the horizon. The two of them carried the divided bags and Mist's still unsorted haul down to their room. Lightening was still sound asleep and they were careful not to wake her as they locked away the haul. Mist knew that she would sleep for a while after casting so many spells over so short a time so he went to the kitchen and cooked a hearty breakfast of venison gravy and cat head biscuits for the crew, not as good as Lightening's cooking but they admitted that it was better than the last cook they had. Kharn wasn't amused at the biscuits but he ate them greedily since he had skipped out of supper the night before.  
Lightening joined Mist, Kharn, and the captain at their table in the corner. She was wearing the copper and emerald circlet which fit surprisingly well though Mist hadn't adjusted it for her any.

"You trained Mist here right, miss. He's not half bad as cook!" the captain said making room for a chair Mist was bringing over.

"It was harder than you would think, he would burn water trying to get it to boil when I first met him." She said sitting and taking a plate Kharn had brought over.

"Hey! That only happened twice, it wasn't my fault either."

"Adding fire salts to get the water to heat faster wasn't your fault?"

"Fine I thought that if I reduced the amount the second time it wouldn't react so... violently." Mist admitted, the exposed skin on his neck blushing some.

"He tried to bring alchemy and cooking together at first, although using ice salts and ice wraith teeth to preserve the vegetables and fruit on the go was a pretty good idea." Lightening explained

"Well I hope the three of you have enjoyed your voyage on the IceRunner. You will all be sorely missed, especially you, Armed-with-Lightening. The men will be sad to see the best cook they've had go."

"I have a good meal planned to cook tonight if they will stay on the ship and not go into town."

The remaining crewmen in the mess hall all gave a resounding yes to staying on the ship before the captain could even finish the question. Kharn retired to his cot soon after he finished eating, as was his habit since he was forced to stay awake all night on watch. Lightening helped Mist clean up the kitchen then the two of them went on deck. Lightening brought another book, detailing the wildlife of Skyrim, with her and Mist found a spot at the stern that was out of the way enough to take a nap which he did promptly upon getting topside.

The day was clear and the sailing fair, the sea was unusually according to the stories they had been told. A few gulls flew along with the ship as they passed Dawnstar's docks that evening. The captain stood at the bow, where Mist and Lightening joined him as the sun began to set. The captain was looking towards the far side of the river the IceRunner was entering. A dense fog could be seen rolling in from the river further inland and soon it obscured the far shore. The sun was setting rapidly as the fog enclosed the ship, cutting visibility down to almost nothing from the bow.

"Captain, where's that lighthouse at?" Mist asked uncomfortably shifting his weight.

"It should have been lit by now, somethings wrong and we can't stop or turn back. Go below and rouse the crew, tell them to brace for impact we could run aground at any minute." The captain said not moving or taking his eyes off the direction the IceRunner was heading.

Mist and Lightening ran below deck, Lightening roused Kharn and began repacking her and Mist's supplies. Mist went from bunk to bunk waking everyone and telling them to get ready in case they ran aground, the lighthouse was out. Most looked panicked with the news but kept calm. After he made a second sweep he grabbed his gear, which had been laden with his armor haul and the gem stones from Kharn haul, then joined Lightening and Kharn who were with Marcus at the helm. He left the warhammer deciding it wouldn't be worth the effort. The crew on the deck was deathly quiet, all looking for signs of danger.

Suddenly off to port a low tree branch sliced through the fog. Marcus cut the rudder hard to starboard but it was to late. Mist grabbed hold of the railing and to Lightening who was next to him and braced for impact. The ship halted suddenly as the bottom ran aground sending most crewmen flying forward and sending the captain over the bow. Marcus' head slammed into the wheel splitting his forehead. Kharn had started to fall but his claws bought traction on the wood and he held firm next to Mist. Below deck crewmen screamed and the sound of wooden beams splitting with the sound of thunder filled the hull. The ship settled on the rocks and Lightening ran over to Marcus. She checked for a pulse and looked up at Mist gravely.

"I'm sorry, he's dead. There... There isn't anything I can do for him." She said, sounding shaken

"Its alright, nothing we could have done. Kharn help me find the captain. We need to lower the loading planks onto shore and start getting the wounded off." Mist said taking charge of the situation.

Kharn readjusted his pack and ran down on deck to enlist some help getting the plank over. Mist and Lightening went below to check on the damage to the hull. The lowest level had water pouring in but no one was down there during the crash, it would take months to get the ship ready to sail again.

"Mist! Mist we need ya'll to get to solitude and bring another cargo ship to load all this stuff on. We can handle the wounded till you three get back. Lightening when you get there go into solitude to the jarl and tell her whats happened. Kharn... well go help Mist." the first mate shouted from below deck.

"Consider it done! We will return by dawn." Mist said adjusting his pack for the run.

The three of them slid to the ground using a rope that had been thrown over the side. Lightening took the lead of the group since she had looked at the map and saw an over land short cut to get them to the city faster than following the river. They made their way up river until it narrowed enough to cross swiftly.

"No, Kharn will not swim. Kharn does not like the water." said Kharn planting his feet firmly on the shore.

"Come on its just a quick swim across, you'll be dry by noon!" Mist said already waist high in the water.

"No, I'll keep watch here. I can see if anyone comes from upriver or crosses from the opposite shore."

"Fine, mind watching the packs then? We can get there faster if we don't have them."

"Kharn will guard them like they were his own."

Mist took his and Lightening's packs and set them by a tree. They crossed the river and kept a slow jog, slowed by Lightening wearing a dress. The night was fading into dawn when the docks came into view. Sheltered under and just upstream of a massive natural arch that spanned the river sat the protected docks of Solitude. There were two other ships docked there and the docks were empty of workers. A little further down the road, a wooden stair case ran down to the docks below.

"Lightening go ahead and head up to Solitude. I'm gonna go down to the docks see if I can find a captain that can get down there quick." Mist said stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Good luck, wish me luck as well. I'm afraid I may have to wait till later in the day before I can get in to see the jarl." Lightening said stopping next to him.

Mist ran down the steps two at a time and jumping down half a flight to get to the bottom. Lightening watched him from the top of the steps, knowing she needed to get to the jarl as soon as possible, when he made it to the bottom he looked up and gave her a smile then ran down the dock towards the East Empire Company warehouse. She turned and jogged up the road, past a path that lead to a lumber mill and past a small farm. When the main gate came in sight she stopped jogging and fixed her dress, making sure she looked acceptable enough to appear before the jarl. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked the rest of the way into the city.

Mist rounded the corner at the end of the dock and nearly tackled one of the guards to the ground. He ran head long into him but caught him before he hit the planks of the dock.

"Sorry! You all right?" Mist said helping him to his feet

"Watch where your going, lizard! Whats the rush?" the guard said fixing his helmet.

"I was a crewman of the IceRunner, we ran aground after the lighthouse fire was never lit. We have injured and dead crew and they sent me and another to get help."

"You say the fire was never lit?" The other guard asked

"Aye, never was lit last night. We swung further east to avoid hitting the far shore. Needless to say we overcompensated." Mist said, beginning to wonder if they would trust him.

"Your story sounds good, but before we send aid we need to see the wreck. Can you take me to it?" The guard Mist had ran into asked.

"Yes, if you can keep up at least. We should be able to see the wreck from across the river and its an hour or so run."

"We'll need a row boat then. I can't run like I used too, took an arrow to the knee during a bandit raid a few years ago." the guard said climbing into a small rowboat that was tied to the corner of the dock.

Mist sighed thinking he was going to have to listen to old war stories as he rowed the boat down river. He was right, as soon as they cast off the guard proceeded to tell Mist about his dungeon delving days and his brief work as a mercenary. They were closing on the tree where Kharn was at when Mist heard Kharn yelling something he couldn't make out.

"What's wrong with that kajhit?" the guard asked turning to see Kharn on the shore.

"I don't know. He's part of the crew though, we left him there to keep watch for marauders." Mist said rowing the boat closer to Kharn.

"The Icerunner! They're attacking! Mist they're attacking!" Kharn was shouting at the top of his lungs.  
Kharn looked back towards the ship and dove behind a rock just in time to dodge an arrow that had been sent his way.

"Get us to shore! I'll deal with these bandits." The guard said rising to his feet.

Mist ran the boat into the shore and jumped into the water, hoping to stay hidden until he could see the attackers. The guard readied his bow and picked off the archer that was focusing on Kharn. Mist saw two of the marauders running up the shore towards the guard, but Kharn stood up and shot them down with a chain lightening spell. Mist saw one more in the scrub brush trying to get a bead on the guard. Making his way out of the water silently Mist got into position to attack. He drew his knife and crept up behind the archer. Mist seized him by the head, covering his mouth so he couldn't scream and stabbed him at the base of the neck then slit the throat causing blood to spurt out of the archer's neck when he hit the ground.

"Not bad, argonian." The guard said walking over to him with Kharn close behind.

"Kharn, how many did you see?" Mist asked wiping his blade clean.

"Only three boats, but they came from the sea and there could be more."  
Mist went over the odds in his mind and they weren't looking good.

"Kharn stay with the packs, send up a fireball if you see any more coming. Guard, can you go get some reinforcements?"

"Of course, but they'll be gone before i can get back. I'll be more use if i stay here and take down as many as i can." he said nocking an arrow.

"Alright, you draw their attention from the land, lead them back down this stretch so Kharn can give you some back up. Once they're distracted i'll go aboard, take out anyone on board, and lead the survivors in a counter-strike."

The guard nodded in approval and Kharn didn't protest, which was usually good enough. Mist ran into the river and swam down to the wreckage while the guard ran down the shore. Mist got to the stern of the ship and surfaced to listen for the attack to start. Directly in front of him were three bandits. Mist was about to slip back under the surface of the water when an arrow stuck through the furthest raider's neck, killing him instantly. The others turned to face their attacker but couldn't see him. One spotted him on the deck then tumbled into the water, an arrow in his eye socket. They had spotted him and soon eight bandits were charging off the boat to assess the situation. Mist acted quickly, running over to the gang plank and slipping onto the deck of the ship, having to quickly dispatch a marauder coming up from below deck.

Once inside Mist went from room to room making sure they were clear of the marauders. The kitchen had three marauders in it, Mist reversed his grip on his knife and knocked on the door frame while staying off to the side. He raised his knife up to strike. The first marauder walked out and turned right, opposite Mist. The second one Mist stabbed at the base of his jaw on the right side and flicked his wrist cutting across the neck and crumpling the marauder. Mist ducked inside, the third marauder was shocked to be attacked and fell quickly and noiselessly. Mist positioned himself by the door and killed the first one that had walked out without a sound. Mist continued his sweep of the ship and came to the lowest and half-flooded deck.

Walking down the steps the two marauders saw him before he got to the bottom of the steps. Mist heard a sword being drawn and a door being slammed shut.

"You shouldn't have come here, friend." the marauder said as Mist came to the bottom of the steps.

"Funny. I was just going to say the same to you." Mist said crouching down into a fighting stance.

Mist and the brute-of-a-nord marauder began circling. The marauder was a good six inches taller than Mist. His shoulders were broader and his arms were more muscled. He had a reddish-brown beard that was parted into two braids and came to his chest and hair to match. Mist was outmatched physically in strength, but he was already planning four or five different ways to take him down. The marauder lunged forward with a fierce battle cry, trying to startle Mist. Mist held his ground, jumping to the left at the last second. The blade sliced through the air not inches from his arm as he dodged to the side. The marauder wasn't expecting to miss and stumbled forward, embedding the blade into the planks of the floor. Mist acted quickly, slicing the inside of the marauder's left thigh from behind and bringing the blade up under his left arm, the blade biting deep at both cuts. The marauder cried out in pain as his left leg stopped supporting him and his left arm went limp, blood pouring from both wounds. He fell into the flooded area of the deck, rapidly clouding the water with blood. Mist jumped in after him, bringing the knife down in the middle of his chest and twisting the blade to ensure he died swiftly.

Taking a few deep breaths to slow his heart, Mist forced his breathing to slow and walked over to the now locked door. Instead of trying to pick the lock, Mist kicked in the door and rolled into the room ready to strike on the enemies inside. He was surprised to see a stunned female argonian standing there, looking more scared than shocked.

"Did, did you kill him?" She asked looking nervously at the door.

"Yeah I got him. Who are you?"

"They.. they took me just a few days ago. From my home in Riften. I managed to get the shackles off when he locked me in here." She said taking a few steps forward.

Mist couldn't tell any signs of being shackled from the one wrist he could see, she had a hand behind her back holding something. He was about to ask her to show him what she was holding when she drew a dagger and lunged for him. Mist jumped back just in time to dodge the blade. He tried to stab her but she spun away, trying to slice Mist as she did. Before Mist could attack she lunged again. Mist caught her by the wrist with one hand and brought his knife up at the base of her jaw and into her skull with the other. She fell limp to the floor.

Mist noticed a letter poking out of the waist of her dress and he took it. The letter detailed where to move the cargo to once the sailors had been taken care of. They had taken the chest from captain's quarters but had failed in moving the rest of the cargo before Mist arrived. Most of the IceRunner's crew had been killed but Mist couldn't find the bodies of his trainees or the captain. Going back above deck he saw lightening bolts and explosions of fire down the shore line, accompanied with the screams of those unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast. Mist retrieved a bow off one of the dead marauders and a quiver of arrows, then took a position on the bow of the ship. Three marauders came into view and he fell two before they could tell where they were being attacked from. The third ran into the bushes and stayed there. One or two more tried to retreat but they fell to Mist's arrows or Kharn's lightening as he and the guard advanced towards the ship. Kharn killed the one hiding in the bushes as they came into view of the ship.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." the guard said slinging his bow across his back.

"How many did you take on?" Kharn called up from the base of the ship.

"Five, let me guess you got two with those fireworks of yours and our guard-friend mopped up the rest?" Mist said unstringing the bow.

"More like I got three and his fire rune took out half of them. The rest we got with an arrow and his spells." The guard said as they came up the gang plank.

"Did you find any of the crew alive?" Kharn asked looking around.

"No, i found the bodies of a few below deck, most are scattered over the beach. No sign of the captain or the group I was training."

"You trained them well, I'm sure they'll be fine." Kharn said placing a hand on Mist's shoulder.

"Yeah, these guys are trained too. The guy in the bottom deck was good, he would have cut down any of them without much of a hassle. I barely got him."

"Good thing you were better than him then. Kharn would hate to tell Lightening you got yourself killed the first time she left your side." Kharn said walking over to the entrance to the lower decks.

Mist laughed to himself thinking about how quick she would kill Kharn for not keeping him safe.

"Trust me, you don't even want to tell her that I took on a ship of marauders by myself... She's gonna be pissed later." said Mist getting pale at the realization of how she would feel about what they did.

Kharn laughed at this and went below deck, followed by the guard and Mist, who recounted the assault on the ship. They made their way to the lower deck where the body of the marauder-brute was floating.

"You killed him with that knife of yours, argonian?" the guard asked with a slight tone of admiration slipping in.

"Aye, he didn't want to go down though. Cut his thigh, then in the arm pit, then stabbed him in the chest."

The guard nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm impressed, you could show us guards a thing or two."

Kharn walked into the next room and jumped back readying a spell as he did. Mist drew his knife getting ready for an attack. Then Kharn lowered his hands.

"Sorry, Kharn didn't expect there to be someone in here. You failed to mention you killed two down here."

"I'm not proud of it. I don't want to kill or even attack a woman. She came at me with a dagger and left me no choice." Mist said quietly, turning to go up the stairs. "She had a note on her that said where they took the chest."

"We should take that to your girl at the jarl's palace. They may lend you a few guards or even soldiers since the IceRunner had a weapon shipment on it."

With that they left the IceRunner on the rocks. Mist stopped at the bend and looked upon the ship once more thinking how proud it looked at the docks of the Imperial City. They loaded their gear onto the rowboat and began to make their way back up the river with Mist at the oars, Kharn at the stern, and the guard sitting at the bow telling them of a bandit raid this reminded him of.


	3. This One's for Jenkins

"Would you care for something to drink while you wait, miss?" a woman servant asked, offering a pitcher of water to Lightening.

"No, thank you though. How much longer will I have to wait? This really is an urgent matter." Lightening said rising to her feet.

She had made it to Solitude and made her way through the stone building city along the main street that lead straight to the Jarl's residence they called the Blue Palace. It was perched on the opposite side of the natural stone archway that protected the inland port. She wished that she would have had tome to visit the shops at the market, but she had to get Mist some help to the boat before something bad happened. She couldn't help but feeling that he had gotten himself in trouble and she needed to be there.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how long it will take. I'm sure the Jarl will be with you as soon as she can." the servant said.

Lightening was about to ask her to go check but the servant turned and walked away, done talking. Lightening thought a few choice words to call her, but decided instead to go and ask the Jarl herself. Lightening ascended the ornately decorated curved stair case and stood at the top of the stairs, expecting to see the Jarl in some form of debate judging by how long she had been waiting down stairs. The Jarl was sitting on her throne sipping from a goblet, her steward on her right and house carl on the left.

"Can I help you?" the steward asked rising to her feet.

Instead of letting her know how long she had been waiting like she felt like doing, she instead cleared her throat.

"Yes, there has been an accident with the freighter called the IceRunner, we ran a ground last night a few hours before dawn. Myself, another argonian, and a kajhit were sent by the first-mate to get aid. Our kajhit friend, Kharn, stayed behind to keep watch from a distance on the ship. Hides-in-Mist went to the docks to try and get a small group to start getting the wounded back up here. They asked me to come here and ask for aid in recovering the cargo."

As lightening spoke the stewards expression changed from indifferent to shocked. The Jarl was listening intently as well.

"How long ago did you get here?" The Jarl asked sitting upright on her throne.

"About three hours ago, your maids," Lightening shot the one that had made her wait for so long, who was bringing food upstairs, an ugly look, " downstairs told me that you were attending to important business and that I would be summoned once you were done."

"And did you tell them why you were here?"

"I was not given the opportunity to, your highness, they told me that it would have to wait no matter how urgent."

"I apologize for my servants dim-witted attempt to follow my orders." She too shot the maid a look that let her know they were going to have a talk later.

"Guard, go to the docks and tell them to get a ship down there to start recovering the cargo and moving the wounded. Hopefully those marauders haven't gotten to them yet; if they have there won't be any survivors to find." The Jarl said to the nearest guard who ran down the steps and out the palace doors to deliver the order.

Lightening's heart fell at the Jarl's statement and she felt the blood drain from her face. A moment later the guard walked back through the doors followed by Hides-in-Mist, Kharn, and another guard. They walked up the steps in single file. Mist and Kharn both had grave expressions.

"My Jarl! The survivors of the IceRunner have already convinced a captain and his crew to come to their aid, they were on their way here to tell you what happened." the guard said before he stepped out of the way.

Lightening ran over to the group and threw her arms around Mist, relief flooding through her seeing that he was unharmed. He grabbed her and held her tight for a moment reassuring her that he was alright, his expression softening the moment he saw her. Mist, with Lightening at his left side, stepped forward and retold all that had befallen them since the IceRunner had left port at the Imperial City, leaving out the moon-beam ship. The Jarl sat there for a moment running his story through her mind again.

"Well it seems you had a good journey until you came to our shores, and I am deeply sorry for this. The marauders that attacked you and put out the lighthouse have been residing in a grotto to the north, but we don't have the resources to spare to take care of them due to the war that is brewing."

"Broken Oar Grotto right?" Mist asked trying to figure out how he should take the Jarl's words.

"Yes, Broken Oar Grotto. That's where they're based out of according to our intelligence and that note you found."

"Then that's where I'm going."

"You've already done more than most would. I can't ask you to do anymore."

"You don't have to ask, Jarl. I am doing this of my own accord. They have my friends, I plan on getting them out of there and avenging the deaths of the fallen."

"Then go, and Divines guide you." The Jarl said rising to her feet.

With that the companions left the Blue Palace and made their way back to the inn near the front gate called The Winking Skeever. Inside they sat down at a table that was off to the side of the main room. Mist went to the counter and ordered everyone a good meal since they had all missed breakfast. They sat eating in silence for a while.

"Well... sounds like you two had your hands full back there at the ship." Lightening said after a few bites.

"Yeah, but Mist had a good plan at least." Kharn said between bites.

"It wasn't all that great now. I got lucky that there were no spell casters on the ship." Mist said opening a bottle of mead.

"Tell you what, Mist," Lightening took the mead from his hand and took a swig herself, "next time you decide to go off and take on a ship full of marauders, I am going to be right by your side and watching your back. If you ever even try to make me sit out on a fight..." she paused and locked Mist in her stare, "well lets just say you'll wish I was fighting with you." she winked and handed the mead back to Mist who set it on the table.

Mist sat there quiet for a minute. He knew what she was capable of doing and he also knew that she knew all of his fears. After another moment he took a draught of mead and snapped out of the stunned state Lightening had put him in.

"Alright so all three of us. Tonight we leave and follow the north road. The grotto is just off the road. We go in at night, Kharn you try and get close and take them out, I'll cover you with my bow. Lightening, think you can keep up some chain lightening for a while? I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of them in the grotto and I'm not sure how many we can take out before they notice us."

"Anyone so much as acts like they're going to attack you they're as good as dead, Mist. I'm recovered from our ghost ship attack."

"Kharn, that sound good to you?"

"As long as this one doesn't have to swim to get there, yes. Kharn will kill many silently and if possible set a few fire runes to cut off at least a few sides of attack." Kharn said opening a bottle of wine.

"Good, I'm going to rent a room then. Get some rest before we attack." Mist said rising to his feet.

He went to the innkeeper and rented two room for two days, so Lightening could go through the shops tomorrow and so Kharn could have his own room. The innkeeper showed him where the rooms were and went back to the counter. Mist rejoined Lightening and Kharn at the table and finished his mead.

"I think I'll join you Mist, I don't want to be tired tonight and we need to see if that armor is going to work for you before tonight." Lightening said rising to her feet.

Mist grabbed their packs and headed up to the room leaving Kharn at the table.

"Kharn will retire soon, but first..." Kharn said taking a swig from his wine bottle. "Kajhit must sell some things."

Kharn started to go out of the inn but decided against it and took his pack to his room, settling in for a cat nap till Mist knocked on the door later.

Lightening and Mist started unpacking the armor and weapons that Mist had recovered from the ship, they still had that light glow. They laid out each piece on the bed and inspected each in turn. The helmet had intertwining lines that formed intricate knots that never seemed to end. A single crest went from the forehead to the base of the neck. The helmet itself consisted of thin, overlapping plates of a very light metal. There was a small dragon head ornament that divided the helmet from left to right. Trying it on he found that the helmet actually fit.

"Hey, Lightening what do you think?"

"It actually fits! I thought the center piece would have been in the way."

"Me too, its like it fitted itself to me."

"Here try on the gauntlets next." Lightening handing the gauntlets to Mist.

The gauntlets were made of the same metal with the same knot work design. He pulled them over his wrist and they too seemed to custom fit to his hand.

"Well I'll be..." Mist said in wonder as he removed the gauntlets and setting them next to the helmet.

Lightening held them up examining them herself. Out of curiosity she tried them on and found that they didn't fit her.

"Apparently the armor likes you, it doesn't fit me."

"Huh, I guess since I took it off that ship..." Mist said trailing off as he studied the cuirass.

"Try it on, then put on the rest, I want to see what you'll look like going into battle." Lightening said taking a seat on the bed.

Mist took off his shirt and put on the cuirass. It rested awkwardly at first since it wasn't intended for argonians (it rose up high in the back and was balanced on his tail). He was about to take it off when it fell down the rest of the way and rested comfortably on him. The weight, what little it was, was evenly distributed over his shoulders and chest making it easy to move around in. Donning the helmet and gauntlets he glowed softly and resembled the ghost of a once great argonian general. He put on the boots with similar results, not comfortable at first but adjusting to his feet. He took a few steps to get a good feel for it and discovered that his footsteps didn't make a sound at all on the wooden plank floor. Lightening got up and circled him, looking him up and down.

"I think the armor suits you well, Mist." Lightening said removing his helmet.

"I think so too. Those marauders don't stand a chance later." Mist said, smiling.

He took off the cuirass, gauntlets, and boots arranging them on one of the chairs nearby to hold it.

"So our plan of attack, I know you have a better plan than what you told the Jarl back in the palace." Lightening said laying down on the bed.

Mist joined her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well the way I understand it, from the annoying guard, that the grotto used to be open to the sea, but there was a cave-in. Now the marauders use a small opening to the side as an entrance. Its..." Mist continued detailing what he expected the interior to be.

Lightening already knew her role and what she was doing. She was going to be right behind him hitting anything that came too close with a bolt of lightening. She was more than content just to lay next to him and listen to his voice.

"...I'm thinking that Kharn is going to go along the main walkways while you and I will go under water as soon as we clear the entrance. We make it to the back, we wait for Kharn to signal then we attack from both sides."

"Whats the signal going to be?" Lightening asked, looking up at Mist.

"Kharn will cast a lightening rune, when it goes off you know to attack." Kharn's muffled voice came through the wall. "What, you thought Kharn wouldn't pay attention to what you were saying? You were talking strategy." he said after a moment of silence.

"Well sounds good to me then. Lightening rune goes off and we come out of the water an kill every moving thing." Mist said.

"Agreed, now lets get some rest. We all need to be ready." Lightening added, ending the talk of the battle to come.

Mist wrapped his arms around Lightening, who snuggled up closer to him in return, and found himself sinking into sleep rapidly. He tried to say something but was a sleep before the words could from on his lips. Lightening stayed awake longer than Mist, listening to his heart beat with her head on his chest. She let the rhythmic beating of his heart lull her to sleep despite the apprehension she had about their task to come. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had befallen the crew they couldn't find at the IceRunner.

"Mist. Hey, Mist! wake up, the sun has set." Kharn said knocking on the door.

Mist opened his eyes, still not feeling well rested, and roused Lightening who got up and started unpacking her hunting garb.

"We're up! I'll be out in a moment." Mist said stretching.

He got up off the bed and walked out to talk with Kharn while Lightening changed. She found it amusing that he insisted on giving her privacy when he was the one person she truly didn't mind being with. She changed quickly into the simple leather pants and shirt she had worn when they arrived at the Imperial City. She belted her knife that Mist had made her, of the same design as his, smiling as she remembered when he taught her how to fight with it. That was when she got to know him and they formed a strong bond that has seen them through high and low times.

"Mist, get your armor on, we're gonna have to run to make it there by mid-night." Lightening said walking out the door to join the two of them.

Mist ducked in the door and threw on his boots, cuirass, and gauntlets on. He grabbed the oil-skin his bow was wrapped in and strapped the quiver of arrows on his back. Walking out the door he grabbed his helmet and locked the door behind him.

"So, everybody ready?" Mist said adjusting the straps on the cuirass.

"Kajhit ready. You look like a ghost, Mist! That will be sure to give those marauders a scare." Kharn said slapping Mist on the shoulder.

"Hopefully they won't see me till its too late." Mist said as they started walking out of the inn.

Outside the night guards were patrolling with torches in hand. One or two jumped at the site of Mist before they recognized him from the docks. The night sky was clear and full of stars. The moon was just beginning to rise in the east when they left to city gates and came to the small farm that also doubled as the city stables.

"Hey, Mist! Wait for me! Didn't think you'd leave me behind goin after these marauders did ya?" The guard that accompanied them to the IceRunner yelled running down the road after them carrying a torch in his left hand.

"By the Nine! I'll kill him if he talks about old raid stories again." Mist said to Lightening and Kharn, quiet enough so the guard didn't hear. "We didn't know the Jarl was sending a guard with us!" Mist shouted back to the guard.

"She didn't! They've been plaguing our ships for years now and I'm not gonna just stand by and let a group of outsiders solve our problem for us, no offense." He said as he neared them and came to a stop.

"Well come on I guess. You know where the grotto is?"

"Aye, and I know a shortcut! They have a scout on the river to watch the road every night, we need to go over the mountain there through a small pass I found when I was hunting one day. Come on I'll show you the way."

Before they could reply he took off towards Solitude. Mist shrugged and took off after him, followed soon by Lightening. Kharn looked over at one of the horses stabled at the farm considering "borrowing" it for the run.

"Better not, Kharn still needs to sell things in town." He muttered to himself and sprinted after the group to catch up.

The guard's old knee injury quickly slowed him down to a fast walk, letting Kharn catch up rather quickly. They hit a game trail off the main road that headed north instead of following the road up the mountain. They hiked through some thick brush and into some more open forest before they started winding down hill towards the coast.

The moon was high over-head when they heard waves lapping the coast line. They stopped on the edge of the road that ran along the coast to readjust their gear and get ready for the assault on the grotto.

"If we cross the road here, we have to go down the coast about a quarter mile and we'll come to the entrance to the grotto. They never have any watchmen up this way, but they rotate around dawn." the guard said extinguishing his torch.

"Would you mind keeping watch out front then? You know where they're coming from and how many to expect. That'll make you the best one to keep watch." Mist said unwrapping his bow from the oil skin.

"Fine, but if I hear fighting inside I'll be coming." he relented.

Mist strung his bow and gave a nod letting them know he was ready to move out. They crouched down and crossed the road one-by-one not wanting to risk detection even though it was supposed to be safe. The guard led the way down the coast line and soon they saw a few boats pulled and tied on the shore with a torch near the entrance making it easy to find.

"I guess they weren't expecting us." Lightening whispered nodding towards the torch.

"Or they're setting a trap for us. More likely they don't think we know where they are." Kharn whispered.

As they drew near Mist noticed the shore was heavily blood stained next to one of the boats. The blood trail led inside the opening.

"Looks like they tried to fight back here... Doesn't look good." Mist said as they stopped next to boat. Kharn took up a watch on the entrance to the grotto to make sure no one snuck up on them.

"Mist, look." Lightening said from the boat furthest from the grotto.

Mist walked over there to see Jenkins' broken body laying face down in the mud. Floating nearby was Bill, the water stained heavily with his blood. Mist was gripping the bow tightly, his knuckles turning pale from how tight he was holding it.

"Come after me in five minutes. No sooner." Mist said anger evident in his voice. He was mad. And they were going to pay.

"Three. They may have a mage in there." Lightening countered.

He nodded stiffly and nocked an arrow before descending into the grotto. Lightening had seen him get angry before, never at her even though she had tried to make him angry on several occasions. The first time she witnessed it was during his training. The Thalmor tried to make him kill one of his friends there to "purge weakness" from him. When he refused they cut his friend's head off and tossed it at Mist. He killed that Thalmor and five of the guards that were nearby before he walked himself to the cell, without so much as a scratch on one of his scales.

"Mist, wait. What about the plan?" Kharn put a hand on Mist's shoulder to stop him.

"New plan. I go in, kill every living thing in site. You two come in in three minutes and help out if anyone is left. Guard you still stay out here." Mist said trying to speak clearly despite the anger burning in him.

Kharn stepped aside seeing that it would be useless to argue with him. Mist stealthily ran down the entryway. Kharn could make out the light twang of the bow string and the solid soft thunk of arrow sinking into flesh a few seconds later. Lightening unsheathed her knife and rushed down after him, despite Mist's orders.

"That argonian, Mist, I've seen others do that before. They call it Histskin I think." the guard said to Kharn

"Yes, Mist has done that once before when Kharn was with him. It's like he can't be touched and if he does he doesn't get phased by whatever hits him." Kharn replied, anxious to get into the fight.

In the grotto, Lightening joined up with Mist who had already killed four marauders with his bow without alerting anyone. She watched his back as they worked through a cave that doubled as barracks. One marauder was sitting at a table eating some bread. Mist drew his knife and slipped up behind the marauder, quietly dispatching him with a stab to the base of the neck. Lightening saw one laying down on a bed roll nearby. She climbed over the railing, landed with a knee on his chest, knocking the wind out of him, then slashed his throat before he could recover.

They crept through the cave and came out to a landing overlooking a tower on the opposite side of the grotto that was constructed from parts of a ship's hull. There was one ship sunken next to the tower structure. Mist scoped out the tower and the landing above seeing a lone archer on the archway watching the entrance who he quickly dispatched before they moved up.

"Lightening, feel like going for a swim?"

"Whats your plan?"

"You dive in, swim over to the sunken ship, and wait for them to charge me. Then you come up behind and attack."

"Kharn will aid you, Mist" Kharn said coming up next to Mist, who didn't seemed surprised by Kharn's sudden appearance.

"Alright, Lightening your up."

She crawled over to the edge of the landing and peered over the edge. It was higher than she would like but seemed deep enough to dive into. She gave Mist a nod then rolled off the edge diving near silently into the water. The water was as cold as ice and stunned her some when she dove into it. Had she not been an argonian the shock would have nocked the wind out of her and forced her to surface. She paused at the bottom then crawled to the bottom of the sunken ship to wait. In the tower the archer and a few others were the only ones to take notice. Mist waited till the archer had turned his back and buried an arrow between his shoulder blades. Kharn readied a chain lightening spell then charged over the rise to be confronted with a squad of marauders who fell quickly to his spells. Mist stood atop the landing next to the fallen archer that he had dispatched before Kharn arrived. They had been spotted by the leader who was holding the rear of the group while his captain, another brute nord with a war hammer, lead the charge. Mist put an arrow through the captain's neck and he crumpled. Kharn sent a few more bolts their way then cast a lightening rune before they fell back down the landing back towards the caves.

Lightening surfaced and came running up the steps to the rear of the group. She saw a brown skinned argonian wielding a staff and dagger running at the rear of his group of marauders. She was running to catch up when an explosion of sparks and lightening bolts erupted from the ground at the top of the steps that connected the landing Mist and Kharn were on to the one she and the marauders were on. Four or five men went flying through the air in the blast while the others, save their leader, halted shielding themselves from the heat. Lightening saw her opportunity and cast lightening bolts into the group that was still cowering from the steps. Two fell before they knew where the attack was coming from. Their leader barked orders to three of them to take care of her while he and another charged after Mist and Kharn. She smiled and readied a chain lightening spell. When they got closer she hit the leader of the squad with it and the bolt jumped from him to the man directly behind him. She drew her knife and dispatched the last member who had tripped over his fallen comrade and was scrambling to get to his feet.

Mist fell the marauder accompanying the argonian leader who raised a staff over his head, preparing to launch a spell at them. Kharn jumped in front of Mist raising a steadfast ward against the staff, which soon launched an icy wind and shards of ice like a blizzard at them. The ward held the first blow but it drained Kharn who staggered a bit holding his head. Mist drew another arrow as a lightening bolt hit the leader in the back, burning him through his armor but not killing him. Mist released his arrow sending it between the marauder leader's eyes. The leader was knocked to his back, the arrow sticking out the back of his skull holding it off the ground, and the fight was over.

"Everyone alright?" Mist said as he nocked another arrow, just in case they missed one.

"I'm fine, a little cold from my swim though. That water is colder than you think!" Lightening said, picking her way through the charred and scorched bodies.

"Kharn is uninjured although disappointed at our enemy. It was not nearly as... difficult as Kharn was hoping." he said rising to his feet.

"Well I'm not going to complain about an easy fight. I guess I'll go get the guard, let him know we've cleared it out. Hopefully he will go home and leave us to search this place on our own." Mist said putting the arrow back in his quiver.

"You do that, Kharn will find the treasure and sellable items." Kharn said, already searching the body of a marauder nearest him.

"There was a fire burning back over at the tower, I'm gonna go dry off there. Maybe they have something worth keeping over there." Lightening said, turning to go to the tower.

Mist followed the path back to the entrance. Outside he found the guard nodding off at the boats. Mist recounted all that happened and told him he could go back to Solitude.

"No thanks, I'll bunk in the barracks. Get back to Solitude in the morning. I gotta get some sleep before shift tomorrow." The guard said pushing past Mist and descending into the grotto.

"Great more war stories around the fire tonight." Mist muttered to himself, putting his palm on his forehead and shaking his head.

Mist followed him into the grotto and showed him the barracks. The guard thanked Mist and settled in for a short rest. Most people found him annoying to be around, he had to admit it was probably his fault. Not everyone liked to hear about his old battles with the bandits, but Mist and his crew at least listened to him and acted interested which is more than most.

Mist went around to all the marauders that fell to his bow and started retrieving his arrows. Lightening joined him, wearing a fur she found on her shoulders, and helped him gather the arrows. Kharn was having difficulty with the chest from the IceRunner but other than that he had a good haul of gold and weapons to sell, and to add there was a forge, smelter, and an armorers workbench behind the tower in a hollow in the cliff face. Lightening and Mist worked on dragging the bodies to the entrance, deciding it not worth the extra effort to take them outside that night. They found Thomas's body in some ferns next to the entrance and set it off apart from the marauders. His was the only other body they found from the crew.

"I have to say, that went much better than I thought it would." Lightening said as she and Mist were walking back to Kharn and the forge, trying to focus on the good that had come of the evening. "We avenged their deaths, their souls can rest easy now."

Mist didn't reply but smiled and took her by the arm as they walked over the rock overhang that connected the two sides of the grotto. They found Kharn busy at the forge sorting out the metal ingots and leather he had. He was humming to himself as he placed the first ingot in the forge. Mist and Lightening investigated the tower's upper room finding a bookshelf, a double bed, a small table, and the chest from the IceRunner.

"Hey, Kharn!" Mist shouted from the room.

"Yes?" Kharn asked, pulling out the white hot iron ingot.

"You empty the chest yet?"

"No, the lock was giving me trouble so this one decided to work at the forge awhile then try again later."

"Alright I'll leave it for you."

The hammer fell on the iron in response. Mist took his armor off and placed it on a chair in the bedroom like he had back in the inn. The air was cool in the grotto but it wasn't too cold to be uncomfortable. Lightening was going through the books and picking out those that she thought were interesting and setting them off on the table.

"Finding anything good?" Mist said, trying to sound interested.

"Well I think so, a few books about the dwemer, the argonian account volume one and two, and a book about Red Eagle you might find interesting." Lightening said, handing the book to Mist.

He took it and thumbed through it quickly. He noticed a traveler's guide to skyrim on the nightstand and ripped out the first page which was a small map of skyrim, depicting the holds' boundaries and capitals. He found solitude and put a small check next to it. Then guessing the location of the grotto he drew a circle on the map and put an "X" in the middle of it. Opening up the red eagle book again, he found the name of the location and made a note of it on the blank back of the page to ask the guard in the morning about it.

"Found you a map?" Lightening asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah, might as well have one and mark where we've been, and where we want to go. Plus I'm using the back to keep track of things." Mist said handing her the map.

"Hmm, mind if I mark a few things?"

"Go ahead, looks like we're gonna be here for awhile. I'd like to see as much as I can!"

Lightening made a few circles, scattered it seemed like to Mist, and wrote a note for each one on the back.

"This one on the coast, that the College of Winterhold?" Mist asked looking it over.

"Yes, Kharn mentioned he would like to see it while he was here."

Mist looked the map over, trying to figure out a good path they could follow.

"I think we should head down to Whiterun first, stopping through Morthal for the night, and from there head to Windhelm. Then head to Winterhold early the next morning."

"Just a day in each place?"

"No! We'll stay as long as we like. I was just planning a route."

"Why don't we go from here to Dawnstar, then to Winterhold, then down to Windhelm, and make our way to Whiterun?"

"That would be fastest, but I'm ready to see the inland! I heard a bunch of the sailors telling stories of whats in store. Game running everywhere, giants with herds of mammoths, large cats with teeth like sabers and as long as daggers roaming the hills!" Mist explained his tail twitching with excitement.

Lightening could help but laugh at him, "I've never met anyone so excited to face things that most people actively try and avoid. Those giants would launch you into the stars if you got too close to their mammoths you know!" She had to admit it sounded like a fun challenge, but she'd never admit it to Mist. One of us has to keep the sanity she thought.

"Well, we will decide what to do tomorrow night after a day in Solitude. In the morning we put the crew that fell here in rafts and give them a sailor's burial. I'd like to lay their bodies to rest by dawn."

"We shouldn't waste time then, I'll grab a few torches to light up the outside."

"No, you get some rest. I'll prepare them for their journey." Mist said rising to his feet.

"I can at least chop the wood for you, they don't have enough ready for what you need." Lightening said, taking the fur off her shoulders and laying it on the bed.

"Kharn will chop the wood, no need for you to do that. This one will get the wood chopped while the two of you get the bodies on the rafts." Kharn said walking through the doorway.

"Sounds good, lets get to it then. We'll have the ceremony at dawn." Mist said starting down the stairs.


	4. Farewell

The sun was just beginning to brighten the eastern sky. A light frost had fallen in the early morning hours. The four rafts were piled with wood and soaked in lamp oil they had scavenged from the grotto. The body of each sailor was set atop the pile of wood, and the fourth was a symbolic one for the captain whose body they didn't find in the grotto or at the wreckage. A lone gull flew overhead and balanced in the wind for a moment, studying the scene below, before gliding away down the coast. A breeze was starting to pick up from the South.

Mist was standing silently on the coast like a statue ever watching the northern ocean. His armor was cleaned and shined glinting in the light of the rising sun. Lightening was holding a torch, standing on his left wearing her hunting garb. Her scales reflected the morning light on her right and the torch light on her left. Kharn was on Mist's right, wearing some leather armor he scavenged off of a marauder and fitted to himself. His breath was forming clouds of fog in the early dawn. The guard was standing by the entrance to the grotto with another torch in hand. They all had their eyes on Mist, waiting for him to begin.

"I've never been one for these kind of things." Mist began, drawing the words out searching for the words to say. "The men we lay to rest here today did not deserve the end they met. They were honorable men, hard workers, and I never knew them to back down from a challenge for the short time I had the honor of knowing them. I have no doubt they died an honorable death and deserve better than we can give here today. May their souls find rest in Sovngarde and they never be forgotten."

Mist pushed the first raft, the one for the captain, into the ghost sea. When Mist waded out waist deep Lightening joined him and lit the oil and gave the raft a final shove out to sea as the flames consumed it. With heavy hearts they sent the crew on their final voyage to sovngarde.

The group left the grotto behind as the sun rose full on the horizon, promising a pleasant day despite the bleak start. Their hearts and spirits grew lighter as they walked along the road leading back to solitude. By the time the gates had come into view, they were laughing at one of the guard's hunting stories. The sun was approaching high noon as they came to the gate.

"Hail! heroes of the IceRunner!" a guard called from watch tower near the main gate called.

"Hail!" Mist raised his bow in response.

They entered the city and were greeted with a small crowd, about twenty people, that had heard of the crash. The guard broke off of the group and headed to the barracks giving them a wave before he ducked in the door.

"Lets get in the inn before more people gather around. I don't think anything quite this interesting has happened here for awhile!" Mist said making way for them in the crowd. "If you want to hear what happened come over to the Winking Skeever!" Mist said to the crowd, who promptly followed them inside.

Inside the inn, the barkeeper looked up and nearly dropped the tankard he was cleaning with the group that was coming in.

"You two go ahead and put on some comfortable clothing, I'll start the tale and you can join in once you get back." Lightening said looking at the crowd coming in.

"Thank you, Lightening! I'll be down quickly." Mist said as he started up the stairs.

"Kharn will stay down here, this one is comfortable in this armor." Kharn said taking a seat by the fire.

The group came in, ordered drinks, and started begging for Lightening to tell them of what befell the IceRunner. She waited for everyone to get relatively comfortable before she began, starting from when they departed the Imperial City. Mist came down the stairs wearing his leather hunting garb while she was telling them about their voyage around the coast of Morrowind and reaching the Ghost Sea. The few people still standing parted to let him into the center and take a seat by Lightening. He mostly sat and listened, Lightening had a way with words. She could talk to anyone about anything and rarely found herself on the bad side of a deal.

"Hey, Mist. Should we tell them where you got that armor of yours?" Lightening asked, turning to him.

"Well, I don't know..." Mist began, knowing full and well they were going to tell them anyways.

The crowd booed at this and a few called to know anyways.

"Kharn what do you think?" Mist asked

"Kharn thinks they will enjoy the tale, and this one will tell you." Kharn said standing up to be sure that all could see him.

He received one or two cheers before he started telling of the ship. Kharn too, despite his strange style of speech, was able to easily capture the group with his words and soon had the whole room listening intently to him.

"That is when this one came back to the deck of the moon-beam ship and told Mist where the armor and weapons were." Kharn finished and sat down

"Aye, and I went below deck, picked the locks and took the armor and weapons for myself. We just stepped back on the IceRunner when the ghost ship vanished! I turned around to see it fade into the black night." Mist picked up the tale.

A few in the crowd gasped at this and one nord sailor told him he got lucky that the ship didn't vanish with him aboard. Lightening took over from there to when the IceRunner ran aground. The crowd seemed to draw in closer as she told them of the crash and Marcus's death. Mist told them of the fight to reclaim the IceRunner from the bandits and Kharn told them of his part taking out the ones on the ground. Lightening told the crowd of the fight at the grotto and how they finally ended the marauder's tyranny.

The crowd cheered as she told of how the leader fell to Mist's bow.

"The only reason I even got that shot is because of Kharn and his fast thinking. Thank you friend." Mist raised a bottle of mead someone had passed to him to Kharn. "And Lightening, dividing their focus and drawing their gaze from Kharn and I was the only way we were able to get the position we had."

"Oh, please. If it weren't for me watching after you two none of them would have even known I was there before they were all dead." Lightening said with a grin.

This brought a chorus of laughter from everyone. Once they quieted down some, Mist recounted the ceremony they performed that morning for the dead they found. Everyone raised their tankards in memory of the fallen sailors.

"A fine tale you tell travelers. Thank you for laying their bodies to rest and letting their spirits go in peace. I knew those men and they wouldn't have asked as much from you as you gave. For that I thank you on their behalf." the nord sailor that had commented on the ghost ship said.

"I ask nor need any thanks, sir, but thank you." Mist replied.

"May your travels fare well Hides-in-Mist. If your travels take you to Windhelm, tell Susannah at Candlehearth Hall that Strome says hello." Strome said.

"I'll be sure to let her know. Well-met Strome."

"Aye, thank you." Strome said as he turned and left the inn.

Lightening broke away from the group and went upstairs to change. Kharn and Mist stayed around the fire answering other questions people had about the fight and their lives before. They deflected most questions about their lives with vague responses and quick answers. The last of the group was dispersing when Lightening joined them at the fire wearing the now clean dress she had worn the day before.

"So, what supplies do we need before we start hiking across skyrim?" Lightening asked as Kharn and Mist rose to their feet.

"Kharn knows we will need food. Dried meat, bread, a water skin or two to keep full." Kharn said as they walked out.

"I'll visit the apothecary, grab a few healing potions and bandages just in case." Mist said.

"Do you need any more arrows?" Lightening asked

"No, I still have a full quiver, only lost two. Do you want to get some light leather or hide armor?"

"No, not until I can get some light armor that fits like my hunting clothes. I don't like wearing anything bulky. I think I'll visit the market and get the food, Kharn why don't you check out the jeweler and see if he will take some of this jewelry off our hands. Mist after you get done at the apothecary then check out the blacksmith see if he wants that war hammer and one of those battle axes." Lightening said

"Kharn would like to disenchant those if you don't mind. The enchantments seem... intriguing."

"Sure, have a look at them once you finish at the jewelers. I really don't want to lug them all across Skyrim."

Kharn was excited to get to learn the enchantment, he had never seen one like it and was wanting to see what it would do. He headed straight to the Radiant Raiment to start selling his wares. Lightening accompanied Mist to the apothecary's shop and looked around while he haggled for a few healing potions. Lightening then went to the circle of vendors selling fresh food and drink and haggled for three loaves of bread, five pounds of smoked venison, and three fresh water skins.

Kharn cleaned out all the gold from the shop but sold them a few good pieces and traded for the few soul gems they had. He returned to the inn and retrieved the war hammer and one of the war axes. Walking down stairs he got permission to use the arcane enchanter at the inn and learned the enchantments off of the weapons.

"Hmmm... Interesting" he muttered to himself as he disenchanted the ax.

Mist checked out the archery shop called the Fletcher and picked up five arrows to fill up his quiver, then joined Lightening, who was still haggling at the square. He bought a bottle of spiced wine from Evette San, it was a secret recipe he had to try it. They joined Kharn at the inn as the sun was sinking.

"Make a good haul at the Raiment, Kharn?" Mist asked taking a seat by Kharn

"Yes! This one made a good deal of coin today. Also the enchantments were most intriguing! The ax was enchanted to pass right through armor! The war hammer though would cause great cold to spread from where it hit."

"Sounds useful at least."

"Of course, I might . Kharn has heard that a Kajhit trade caravan has arrived outside the city. This one thinks he will join them and see what news they bring of home."

"Before you go we need to plan out what were going to do. We still haven't decided on heading to Whiterun or Dawnstar. You both know what I want to do, but I think you two want to go to the College of Winterhold first."

"Kharn would like to visit the college, yes."

"Mist, you know that I want to visit the college. Sounds like your out numbered." Lightening said smiling.

"Alright, we go to Dawnstar." Mist relented "Kharn, have fun with the caravan, take your stuff though. We leave out early tomorrow."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kharn headed up to his room and collected his things before heading out of the inn. He walked quickly to the city gates and moved swiftly through them. The night was cool but Kharn was unaffected by the shift in temperature, his fur kept him warm. He had lied to Mist about the caravan arriving, they should be there by morning if they kept to their usual schedule if the guards were right. He had been hungering for a good hunt ever since he had caught the scent of deer when they passed Dawnstar. He walked the road back to the game trail they had followed over to broken oar grotto. Free to run his own pace he made it to the grotto as the now full moon was rising.

Inside he found that nothing had been moved since they had left it. He locked his pack and armor in the chest from the IceRunner, using they key he had taken from Mist. He stood outside in the cold night air waiting to catch the scent of another deer nearby. The sky was clear and a slight breeze was blowing inland carrying the smell of cooking fires in Solitude. After a moment of hesitation Kharn detected the scent of deer. Kharn grinned as the smell got stronger, indicating that the deer was getting closer.

Clearing his mind, he found his inner beast eager to come forth for a hunt. Letting the beast take control Kharn felt himself changing. He had been infected during his time wandering the jungles of Elsweyr. The werelion had attacked him in the night and he had barely escaped with his life. A giant breed of kajhit, called the Senche-raht, had attacked the beast just before it delivered the killing blow. Kharn had been unable to be moved from where he was attacked and consequently unable to fight off the lycanthropy before it became an advanced case. The night he first changed, the giant kajhit had to hold him down to keep him from charging off into the jungle and getting lost.

The transformation only took seconds for him now, he had mastered control over the beast and could keep himself from acting purely on instinct. He caught the much stronger scent of the deer and ran off in the direction of it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mist and Lightening watched Kharn leave before they got their food. Mist got them salmon steaks and baked potato as well as some Honeybrew mead.

"I have to say, Mist" Lightening said after taking a bite out of the salmon. "They do know how to cook here."

"Nonsense! Your cooking is much better than theirs is."

"Well of course, but I didn't have to cook this. And unlike your cooking I don't have to worry about you sneaking different things in there to see if they taste good." she smiled

"Come on, that steak marinade I came up with is delicious." Mist said taking another bite.

Lightening reached across and patted him on the side of his snout. "You know I'm only joking, and yes it is. Just for sake of argument, how would you have cooked the salmon?"

"Well I would have mixed in some dried dragon's tongue and a sprinkle of fire salts in with the salt they used. Like I tried last time but with less fire salts."

"So you don't go hoarse from eating something too spicy again?" Lightening chuckled as she remembered the last time he cooked that particular dish.

Mist smiled remembering it too, he couldn't talk for two days and he didn't sound right for a week. "Like I said, a sprinkle of fire salts."

Once they finished their meal, Mist and Lightening decided to walk the streets for a while before going to sleep. The walked out of the inn and were greeted with the cool night air. Lightening walked close to Mist, his arm around her warding away the chill. They didn't have any destination in mind so they followed the long road towards the bard's college. They walked to the small amphitheater that rested between the bard's college and the eastern wall. They lied down on the upper steps and watched the night sky, waiting to see the aura again.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?" Lightening said snuggling up closer to Mist.

"It is, but..." Mist paused and looked over at Lightening. "It's nothing compared to you."

"You and your flattering!" Lightening said laughing.

"Fine I'll stop if it bothers you so much."

"No! I didn't say that."

"So you want me to flatter you? A little vain don't you think?" Mist smiled.

"Oh be quiet," Lightening jabbed Mist on the side making him flinch badly, "now shut up and keep me warm while we wait for the aurora."

Mist rubbed his side and got comfortable again. After a minute he heard scuffling to their right. Looking over he saw nothing, figuring it was just a rat he didn't think anything of it. After a minute he heard it again, closer now. He sat up and looked right, still nothing there.

"Lightening, did you hear something over that way?" Mist gesture towards the entryway.

"Yes, but it was probably just a rat. Nothing to worry about. Lay back down, you were warm."

Mist settled back down on the step next to Lightening. He had a feeling they were being watched, but didn't know from where. Soon the night sky exploded with the bands of green and orange again. Lightening let out a slight gasp as the aura wound through the sky.

"Never gonna get tired of that are you?" Mist asked, watching her reaction.

She blushed a little bit, "No, I don't think I will. Its absolutely amazing, reminds me of you actually." She smiled and looked over at Mist.

Mist smiled, accepting the compliment without question. They stayed out watching the aura till it started to fade away into the night. They got up started walking to the inn to get rest before they left early in the morning. They walked out onto the main street and made their way back to the inn. Inside the tenants were singing along to Ragnar the Red and the mead was flowing as fast as the innkeeper could fill the flagons. They went around the crowd and up the stairs to their room.

"Lets get some rest now, I want to get out of here before our guard friend gets off shift." Mist said as he opened the door to the inn.

"Agreed, if he finds out we're leaving he'd probably walk us to the edge of the hold!"

"And tell us war stories the whole way." Mist finished.

Mist pulled off his boots and climbed in bed. Lightening joined him and wrapped her arms around him, falling asleep quickly. Mist fell asleep soon after.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sky was turning grey in the early light when Lightening and Mist walked out of Solitude.

"I can't do it." Mist said stopping half-way out of the gate.

"No we talked about it, you just have to keep walking. I know it doesn't feel right but we just need to get on the road to Dawnstar." Lightening said turning around to face Mist, plainly ready to get going.

"I can't. He was nothing but helpful if slightly annoying."

"You do this, he'll insist on coming with us."

"Come on, lets just get it over with." Mist turned back and started walking to the guard's barracks.

Lightening stood there for a moment, half expecting Mist to turn around, when he kept going she called for him to wait. Mist turned around, grinning, and waited for her to join him.

"My conscious would be bothering me if we didn't." Lightening said brushing past him.

He laughed followed her to the barracks. They got there as the shift was changing, and walking out of the door as they were getting there was the guard that had helped them. He had a small pack, and a war ax slung over his back.

"Mist! Lightening! I was just coming to the Skeever to meet up with you." He said running over to them.

"You were? Where are you planning on going friend?" Mist asked.

"Well I received permission from the guard captain to accompany you three on your journey across skyrim, I'll have a position with guard when I return and I got my pay for the rest of the month. Also they got me a new steel war ax, its almost like they're glad to see me going. Anyways where is that kajhit friend of yours, Kharn?"

"He spent the night with the caravan outside, wanted to see if they brought any news of Elsweyr."

"Ah, well we have to get going if you want to make it all the way to Dawnstar." The guard said pushing past them walking towards the gate.

"I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to kill you, Mist. I told you we should have just left!" Lightening hissed, keeping her voice down so that only Mist could hear.

Before Mist could reply, the guard captain walked out of the barracks and over to them.

"Heroes of the IceRunner! I have to tell you most people don't give Boromir the time of day. He's good in a fight, and he really knows the back country from his days as an adventurer, which he never really shuts up about. This will do everyone good, he is back out in the field having another adventure and he's not making all the other guards want to kill him." The guard captain smiled, struggling to hide his relief. "Oh I almost forgot, here. You have all of our thanks. If you ever need anything from any of the guards we all know you, and your kajhit friend is allowed in all of the cities around the hold." The captain handed Mist and Lightening a coin purse. "To compensate you for your troubles, we'll have more when you come back through."

"Wait. Your paying us to keep him from annoying you?" Mist said, Lightening was counting the coins.

"Well that's a little blunt. Why don't we say your helping a man that is losing himself in his past life." The captain countered

"Mist, just let it go. I think the captain is right, an adventure will do him good. Captain, thank you and we will be on our way. Mist come on, we need to catch up." Lightening said closing up the coin purse.

"Captain, have a good day." Mist said.

They started walking towards the gate. Once they were far enough away, Mist stopped and turned to Lightening.

"Lightening, what was that about? You were completely against having him come along from the beginning!"

"They paid me enough money to buy us all a horse!"

"Wait really?" Mist pulled out the coin purse and opened it. "By the Nine! I don't think I've had this much coin in my life, at one time at least. I guess its a good thing we went to say good bye after all."

"You were right this time, now lets catch up and find Kharn." Lightening turned and started towards the gate.

They caught up to Boromir at the gate, who was saying his farewells to the guards on duty. The three of them went outside and made their way down to the kajhit's caravan camp. The kajhits there were busy building a cooking fire. Kharn was no where to be seen amid the busy group.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a kajhit named Kharn around here?" Mist asked after scanning the group for a minute.  
None of them were eager to respond it seemed. One female kajhit looked at the group, but said nothing to them.

"He's a friend of ours. We were supposed to meet him here." Lightening offered.

"There is no Kharn here. This one is wondering though, why would kajhit travel with you?" an older, gray furred male said from his seat by the fire.

"Kharn is an old friend of mine, we were traveling to Winterhold together." Mist explained.

"There is no Kharn here, but good luck finding your friend." The gray-furred kajhit said from his seat.

The group walked away from the caravan's camp to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't like this, he was supposed to be here." Mist said, once he was satisfied they were out of earshot.

"Aye, where else would he be?" Boromir said.

"Kharn is right here, sorry about that Mist." Kharn said walking up the road from the direction of the game trail.

"Kharn! Where did you get off to? None of the kajhits at the caravan said that they saw you." Mist said turning to face him.

"Kharn decided to see if there was anything left at the grotto. There isn't, but this one slept there and awoke later than planned."

"Well lets get going then, were going to buy some horses down here at the farm so we can actually get to Dawnstar at a reasonable time. Maybe check out the shops there." Mist said as Kharn rejoined the group. "You alright, Kharn?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You have blood around your mouth, and on your neck."

"Oh, it is nothing. Kharn was just hunting, raw deer has a wonderful taste." Kharn replied as he joined the group.  
Skeptical but not wishing to delay their start any longer Mist withheld his inquires about what actually happened. The four of them walked to the farm  
and found the stable hand already up and feeding the horses. Lightening bought the steeds for the group, talking the price down to eight-hundred per horse with the tack and saddle bags.

The sun was fully risen when they finally departed Solitude and began the long road to Dawnstar.


	5. Dawnstar

"It feels so great to be back out here! On the road, not worried about getting back at the end of my shift!" Boromir said.

"Yes, I imagine it does" Lightening said flatly, her patience growing thin already. "How much longer till we reach Dawnstar?" she asked hopeful that they were close.

"Oh, we'll be there by mid-afternoon" he replied.

It was only mid-morning and Boromir was already getting on everyone's nerves. Lightening was up for the rotation they had set up to deal with him, something Kharn had come up with when Mist broke it to him that Boromir was accompanying the group. Mist took the first rotation and hour ago and quickly became aware that it was going to be harder to deal with him than he had originally thought. Boromir liked to sing as he traveled, and he was terrible at it. He sounded like a 'saber cat being beaten by a giant wielding a troll.' as Kharn put it.

Lightening had finally got him to stop singing by asking him if he knew of anything interesting between Solitude and Dawnstar, unfortunately for her he had a hour's worth of descriptions about every hollow and ruin between the two cities. Kharn refused to ride near him so he followed the group, staying barely within earshot.

They stopped midday for a meal of dried venison before continuing on. The day was clear and comfortable, a perfect day for striking out across country. Soon after their lunch Boromir grew tired of talking and the group's nerves were able to recover.

"We're about an hour or so from Dawnstar. Just over the mountain here, it'll get cold again. Snow on the ground just about year round." Boromir pointed out.

"Wind off the Ghost Sea keep it cold?" Mist asked, it was his turn again since Kharn refused.

"Yes, but thats not what I was pointing out. Since we're so close, and the road pretty safe, why don't we have a bit of fun?" Boromir said stopping his horse in the road.

"Lets let Lightening and Kharn catch up and see what they think." Mist said stopping next to him.

They waited in the road for a minute waiting for Kharn and Lightening to catch up. When they got there, Kharn still stayed off from the group.

"Alright Boromir, lets hear it." Mist said when everyone got there.

"I was thinking we could have a bit of fun, a wager if you will." Boromir began.

"Seeing who can survive a lightening spell the longest? Kharn will be generous and let you go first." Kharn interrupted.

Lightening laughed a bit. They had been discussing ways to kill him without drawing suspicion.

"Only if you mean I get to cast first" Boromir smiled. "I was think a race to Dawnstar. Loser pays for everyone's food, drink, and rooms for the night" Boromir said.

"Not as much fun as seeing the two of you fight each other, but sounds interesting at least. Count me in, I'll go ahead and save us a table when I get there." Lightening said.

"I'm in, but I'm afraid that I'll have the food on the table before you ever get there Lightening." Mist said guiding his horse next to Lightening's.

"This one will race." Kharn said lining up along side Mist.

"That settles it." Boromir said lining up on the other side of Lightening's horse.

They formed a line taking up the entire road. Once they had adjusted their gear and made sure that nothing was going to fall out of the saddle bags, Boromir began the count.

"On three. One. Two. Thr-"

Lightening broke the line and charged ahead. Followed closely by Mist and Kharn.

"Hey! I didn't finish the count!" Boromir called after them, forcing his mount into a gallop to catch up.

They thundered down the road as fast as their horses would take them. Foxes and rabbits scattered before them, sometimes barely avoiding being trampled. Crossing over the crest of the hill they were greeted with a blast of icy wind from the north. Kharn puled ahead on the downward slope, clouds of fog pouring from his mount's nostrils. A small pack of snow wolves watched them from the side of the road, but decided it would be too much trouble to bring them down. Boromir was nowhere to be seen behind them on the road. Lightening regained the lead as the round a curve that turned them away from Dawnstar, but followed a smoother path. Mist noticed a swirl of snow out in the flat they were going around the edge of that seemed to be heading directly for Dawnstar.

They were coming up to another bend that would put them on a straight path for Dawnstar, Mist maneuvered to the inside of the turn and gained the lead. A fire ball exploded on the ground in front of his horse, causing the mount to veer suddenly and sending him rolling down the road. Lightening passed him laughing followed closely by Kharn who couldn't seem to get ahead. Mist got up and dusted himself off then retrieved his horse from some brush it had run behind.

Lightening got to the city first, crossing in front of the first building half of the horse's length before Kharn. Mist's horse trotted in after they had tied their horses up to the inn's porch. Boromir was still nowhere in site.

"You alright Mist? Took quiet the tumble back there." Lightening asked grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah, you've put me through worse than that. At least I didn't come in last right?" Mist said getting off his horse.

"Speaking of... Where did he get lost? He was behind us then he wasn't." Lightening said looking down the road.

"Was wonderin' when you'd finally get here! Come on I've already got hot food and a table by the fire. Sorry, Mist. Looks like your buying tonight!" Boromir said, materializing on the porch.

"You will have to tell Kharn how you did that! We thought you were lost." Kharn said, a bit of annoyance slipping in his voice.

"Come on in, I'll tell ya by the fire." Boromir said turning towards the door.

Lightening patted Mist on the cheek then walked inside after Boromir. Kharn helped Mist with the saddles and baggage.

"Hey how did you get past the guards?" Mist asked, noticing the lack of opposition to Kharn being there.

"They never said anything to this one so Kharn doesn't question it." Kharn shrugged, hefting his bag on his shoulder.

"Don't blame you there." Mist said as he worked the bags off of his saddle.

"I still can't believe it! He cut across the flat and beat us." Mist said, still angry about the race.

"Ahh that is how. Kharn saw the snow being kicked up on the flat, but couldn't tell for certain what was causing it. This one still can't believe that Lightening threw that firebolt at you!" Kharn said slapping Mist on the back.

"Arg! Watch your claws, Kharn!" Mist said jerking away from the hand on his shoulder, ripping a hole in the leather the size of Kharn's paw.  
Kharn laughed and pulled the bits of leather still clinging to his claws free.

"That was one of her better stunts though." Mist finally admitted after working in silence.

"It was pretty funny" Kharn agreed.

"Mine will be too. But not tonight, she'll be expecting that." Mist smiled, a scheme forming in his mind already.

They headed inside the Windpeak Inn, as the weathered sign read. The fire was barely smoldering in the fire pit, obviously neglected. The bard was asleep on one of the long tables, twitching as if in a dream, as well as two of the patrons. The innkeeper was nodding behind the counter, dropping the tankard he was cleaning with a loud clatter on the floor. He looked up with a start and saw Mist walking over to him.

" 'ello and welcome" The innkeeper began, yawning. "What can I do ya for?"

"I need three rooms for the night, and to pay for what ever my nord friend over there has requested for us."

"He already payed for the food, but that'll be thirty gold for the rooms. I wouldn't sleep here tonight if I were you though."

"Seems to me like no one is sleeping at night here." Mist muttered

"What was that?" the innkeeper asked.

"Sorry, I'm sure my companions and I will be just fine."

"Suit yourself, but don't come to me demanding a refund if you can't sleep because of nightmares keeping you up."

Mist handed him the thirty gold and showed himself to the rooms the innkeeper had gestured towards. He dropped his and Lightenings things in the room with the double bed, then retrieved Boromir's things from where he had set them at the table. Kharn dropped his things off in his room then began adding wood to the practically dead fire, using a flame spell to get it going again. The glow of the fire seemed repressed almost, despite there being nothing that could dim the flame from where they sat. Mist sat down next to Lightening and grabbed an unopened bottle of mead that was sitting there.

"There is something wrong here, Mist." Boromir began. "I got here, and everyone was falling over from fatigue. The guards didn't even question me when i told them I had a Kajhit friend coming in soon, they just yawned and barely replied. I had to move the bard there. He was passed out on the fire pit. And the barkeep propped up on his broom in the cellar!"

"It does seem odd, Mist. The whole town seems to be tripping over their own feet. I didn't hear any noise coming from the forge and the wasn't any smoke rising from it." Lightening added.

"The barkeep said something about nightmares. I've heard of a single building being haunted and the ghost causing the inhabitants to have nightmares, but a whole town! Thats not possible. In the morning we'll talk to the Jarl. Maybe he has an explanation for whats going on."

"Actually, I know why the people here are afflicted so, and how we can fix it." an hooded dunmer said as he materialized out of the darkened corner of the room.

His golden and yellow robe, obviously travel worn, caught the light of the fire and his presence seemed to lift some of the shadow that had befallen the fire. Mist jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair, and nearly drew his battle ax on the priest.

"Peace, argonian. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was trying to figure out if your company could help me or not."

"What's your name, priest?" Mist asked, reluctant to sit down.

"My name is Erandur. A priest of Mara. Now who are you, argonian?"

"My name is Hides-in-Mist, hunter and adventurer." Mist said, relaxing some since he was forthcoming with his name.

"I am Armed-with-Lightening. I've been traveling with Mist for a few years now." Lightening offered.

"I'm Boromir. Former guard at Solitude." Boromir raised his tankard.

"This one is called, Kharn." Kharn stated looking over his shoulder at the priest, he seemed suspicious to Kharn.

"There. Now that we are all introduced, may I take a seat and explain the problem we have here?"

Mist nodded and pulled a seat up for him at the table between Boromir and Kharn. He watched him closely, seeing the elven mace he had tucked in the folds of his robe, as he walked around the table and sat down. Mist sat down but kept watching him. Something about the priest made him uneasy.

"There, now I guess you've noticed the people here aren't exactly sleeping well if at all." Erandur said gesturing towards the bard who was twitching on the table.

"Kinda hard to miss." Boromir replied.

"Yes, well many years ago there was a cult of Vaermina in the old watch tower just south of town and at the peak of the mountain. You saw it as you rode in, right?"

"This one imagines Mist got a good view as he went flying through the air." Kharn said smiling.

"Why were you flying through the air?" Boromir asked

"Horse got spooked, sent me flying when it turned sharp." Mist said, brushing the statement off as casually as possible.

"You're tougher than you look then. Anyways that place was once called Nightcaller Temple, and in there is the root of the problem -"

"Let me stop you right there." Mist interrupted. "You want us to escort you into the heart of the temple so you can stop whatever is causing this."

"And smarter than I gave you credit for, argonian." Erandur said, smiling. "Thats precisely it. We go in, I destroy the skull, and the nightmares stop plaguing this poor town."

"Did you say a skull was causing this?" Lightening asked.

"Your leaving something out, if you know what the problem is then why haven't you stopped it already?" Mist asked before he could answer Lightening's question.

"One at a time, please!" Erandur hissed "and keep your voice down, this knowledge will only cause panic here."

"Answer our questions and we might help you. Don't and you'll have to find someone else." Mist said.

Erandur sighed and rubbed his head. He sat there for a moment before beginning to answer them.

"Fine, might as well come clean now," he began, "First, Armed-with-Lightening's question. The artifact causing this is called the Skull of Corruption given by Vaermina to her cult. She feeds off mortal's experiences and memories, leaving behind horrible and terrible nightmares where the memories should be."

"How... How long does someone have to be near it before being affected by it?" Lightening asked, sounding nervous.

Erandur studied her for a moment before answering.

"Its different for every person. It usually takes some time before it begins to feed upon someone. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious." Lightening stated quickly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Now for your question, Hides-in-Mist. I have not done this by myself before because there are always these annoying ice wraiths hanging around the door. I fought through them once when I set up my shrine to Mara there. Surely a group of adventurers like yourself can handle an ice wraith or two."

"We can but, forgive my suspicion, I don't think your telling us everything." Mist said, glancing over at Lightening who was staring at her plate with a worried expression.

"This one agrees with Mist. There is something suspicious going on here." Kharn agreed, turning his attention from the fire.

"Have to agree. Just about anyone can take down an group of ice wraiths if they've done it before. Want to try telling us the truth this time?" Boromir asked, cracking his knuckles and placing his hands on the table.

"I've told you everything. Its clear you don't want to help these people, so be it. I'll just go do it myself. I can't delay any longer." Erandur got up from his seat.

He walked around the fire pit and pause at the door.

"Mist, if you care about your woman there you will follow me. Trying to sleep here tonight might prove fatal for her. When you change your mind, I'll be at the temple. Hopefully before its too late." He pushed the door open and walked out.

Mist rose to his feet, intent on stopping him before he left, but he was gone before Mist could get around the fire pit.

"Lightening, whats going on?" Mist asked returning angrily to his seat.

"No-nothing, Mist. I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

Mist locked her gaze and held it unblinking. After what felt like minutes she broke eye contact and looked down.

"Soon after getting here, after we got our food, I started getting a headache. It's been getting worse and after he sat down here I started getting very tired. Its getting hard to keep my head up." The worry was clear in her voice, as she spoke.

Mist sat there stunned, but began weighing their options in his mind. Boromir sat there quietly. He knew that they would have to go after the priest and get his help to stop this; even if he wasn't telling the whole truth they needed his help. Kharn got up from the fire and stood behind Mist, deciding whether or not to act on his own and go after the priest himself. Lightening's mind was racing as she sat there. Fatigue was weighing heavily on her and she kept catching herself right before her head hit the table.

"It seems we have no choice, Mist." Kharn said, gesturing towards Lightening.

"There's always a choice, Kharn. If he would just tell me what I'm getting into I would have no problem going in there!" Mist said, rising to his feet and facing Kharn.

"Mist..." Lightening started weakly.

"Yes, Lightening? What is it?" Mist asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Go. Help him stop this. Its the only way." Lightening forced the words out, unable to keep her head up.

"You heard her, Mist. Lets get goin'. He can't have gotten far." Boromir said rising to his feet.

"Let me grab my potion satchel, then we'll get going. Lightening, let me help you to the bed. You need to at least be lying down trying to fight this."

She grunted in response. Mist took her by the hand and helped her shakily to her feet. She took two uneasy steps and fell. Mist caught her before she hit the floor.

"Lightening! Come on, don't pass out on me." Mist said getting his arm under her back to take her weight.

"Mist, is she alright?" Kharn asked.

"What do you think Kharn?! What ever this is its taken a hold already." Mist said angrily

He picked her up in his arms and carried her into their room. Lightening was breathing fast and shallow. She shook her head trying to return to consciousness, but she couldn't shake the hold of the skull. Mist placed his hand on her head.

"She's getting feverish. We have to move fast!" Mist said rising to his feet.

"No, you need to stay here and do what you can. Surely you have a potion or two that can help!" Boromir said from the doorway, blocking Mist in.

"Out of my way, Boromir." Mist stopped in front of Boromir, looking up at him since Boromir was at least a foot taller.

"Mist, Kharn hates to agree... but Boromir is right. You should try and make something to at least keep her strength up." Kharn said from behind Boromir.

Seeing that he would have to fight his way out, Mist tore himself from the doorway. He ran over to his pack and removed a small satchel that kept the few potions he carried from it.

"Here, take these. The purple potion is a magika regeneration, stamina, and health potion. Kinda tough to make so use it sparingly." He lifted each potion in turn" Lightening always wanted me to have her one if we ever got into a bad fight." He added softly, "The green is stamina boost and regeneration, really gives you a kick if you get tired. And of course the red and clear ones are health. Pour the clear ones straight on a cut, they also help cure diseases." Mist finished, passing the satchel to Boromir, who then passed it to Kharn.

Boromir nodded and pushed past Kharn towards the door. He picked up his ax from where he had set it by the table and fixed it in its baldric. Kharn put the satchel over his shoulder and adjusted the strap before following Boromir out. Mist watched them go before returning to Lightening's side. She was in a fitful rest and had a slight fever. Mist had always known her to be a very openminded and curious person, something he always like about her and something he lacked.

"Don't give up on me, love. I'll be back in a moment, just gotta mix up something for you." Mist said quietly. It pained him to see her fighting this.

He ran out of the room and found the innkeeper passed out behind the counter.

"Innkeeper! Wake up!" Mist grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to shake him awake. The man's head lulled to one side.

When that proved futile. Mist rummaged through the ingredients behind the counter till he found what he needed, or at least thought he needed. He had decided to make a concentrated stamina and stamina regeneration potion. He took the ingredients and ran over to the alchemy lab.

"Ok think. think. Concentrate." Mist said to himself as he started the work on the potion.

Back in Black Marsh Mist had treated various poisonings with some degree of success. When Lightening fainted the way she did, something just didn't set right with him. She was behaving like someone who had ingested too much nightshade, something a friend of his liked to add to his "special drinks" he liked to make. Mist was thinking about the drinks as he was working on the potion when it hit him, Lightening's drink. They had all been left unattended in the bar when Boromir came out to gloat about beating them.

"That bastard. Spiked her drink when they weren't being watched. Boromir was probably talking about us when he got here." Mist muttered to himself.

He retrieved Lightening's drink from their table and took a cautious sip. The sweet tang of the nightshade flower was barely discernible from the strong brew of the mead, but it was still there. Mist let out a sigh of relief, he knew exactly how to treat nightshade poisoning. A stamina potion to keep her strength up, plenty of water, and rest she would be able to travel by morning. Mist returned his attention to the potion with renewed confidence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kharn ran ahead of Boromir up to the horses and got on his. Boromir followed closely behind, barely able to get on his horse before Kharn's steed thundered up the path to Nightcaller temple. The sun had set and the light was beginning to fade in the sky as they arrived to the entrance. The snow on the hill formed clouds around the thundering hooves of their horses as they followed the path up to the temple. Erandur stood there surrounded by three glowing piles of ice wraith essence, his arms crossed in his robes and the hood pulled up shrouding his face.

"Is she still alive?" Erandur asked as Kharn and Boromir reigned their steeds to a stop.

"For now, lets just hope that Mist can make something to keep her alive while you fix this." Boromir said, dismounting.

Kharn jumped off his horse and moved quickly towards Erandur, a lightening spell in hand.

"Why do you delay? We need to move!" Kharn said as Boromir joined them.

"There is something you need know before we go in. Mist was right in his suspicion, but I should have told you everything back at the inn." Erandur began.

"If you had, all of us would be here and no one could have helped Lightening." Kharn said, dissipating the spell.

"It might not make a difference." Erandur replied "When the cult was still active in this temple they used a gas called the miasma for their rituals. Its designed to knock a person unconscious and keep them alive for the duration of the ritual."

"Sounds dangerous." Boromir stated.

"On occasion it has been known to cause madness and rarely death. I'm afraid that when I open the doorway the miasma will dissipate and those that were in here will wake up."

"So we may be fighting through a temple of maddened priest?" Boromir asked.

"And an orc raiding party." Erandur added

"We've waisted too much time, lets go." Kharn said pushing past the priest and entering the temple.

Boromir followed him inside, battle ax in his hands. The inside of the temple was a single room with benches, old and dilapidated, lining the floor. At the far side of the room was a single wooden podium. On the left side of the room there was a small shrine of Mara on a table with a few candles that provided the only light in the room. Erandur took the lead and walked carefully to the podium.

"Where is this skull, priest?" Kharn asked, looking around.

"In the temple, this is just the entryway. I have to cast a spell on the wall to open Nightcaller temple itself." Erandur said facing the wall behind the podium.

He readied the spell and cast it onto the wall. The wall faded into a translucent purple reveling a large hallway that wound down to the right. A cool breeze blew out of the inner temple, carrying a stale sweet smell with it.

"Just as I feared, the miasma is dissipating, we must hurry!" Erandur said running through the translucent wall.

Kharn readied a lightening bolt spell in his right hand and a chain lightening spell in his left then ran through after him. Boromir took the rear of the group and followed closely behind. They walked to a landing about a story below the entrance where Erandur stopped and looked down to the bottom of the walkway. On the right was a weathered wooden door.

"Down there is the source of our problems, we need to hurry." Erandur said pointing to a red spherical shield around a staff on the lowest visible floor.

"Then lets go." Boromir said charging down the walkway.

Kharn was more than happy to let him take the lead on the charge. If any enemies were awake and angry they would attack, and hopefully kill, Boromir for him. The went down another story and came across two orcs dragging themselves to their feet. Boromir promptly kicked one in the face, forcing him back to the ground and brought his ax on the other one's head. Kharn finished the one he stomped off with a lightening bolt.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight our way in." Erandur said joining the group, elven mace drawn.

A blue forcefield blocked them from going any further. Kharn touched the humming surface of it only to receive a small shock. Boromir was about to hit it with his ax when Erandur stopped him.

"Wait! That forcefield is impenetrable, nothing you do can bring it down" Erandur said grabbing the head of the ax.

"Then how do we get around it?" Boromir asked angrily.

"We can't that's the only way. The fall is too high, Kharn. Even for a Kajhit." Erandur said, watching Kharn look over the edge of the walkway.

"If only we had that rope Mist always carries around." Kharn muttered to himself.

"I think I might know a way, but we need to get to the library and see if I'm right. Follow me, I have a key." Erandur said running back up the hallway.

They followed him back up the ramp where he paused at the door on the landing they had stopped at earlier. He fumbled with his keys before finding the right one. The lock clicked loudly as the tumblers released their hold on the latch. Erandur had to kick the door open to break it free of its rusted hinges. They followed him down the darkened hallway till they came to a two story circular room that was lit with several braziers. A stone bridge connected the hallway to a circular landing in the middle of the room. Bookshelves containing hundreds of ruined volumes were flipped or broken surrounding the wall. On the bridge lay two orcs that fell just short of a couple of priest that were laying on the landing. On the ground floor Kharn noticed one priest laying on the floor.

Kharn moved carefully through the waking marauders and stopped on the landing preparing two chain lightening spells. Erandur drew his mace and readied a flame spell in his left hand. Kharn hit the waking marauders with one spell and the priest with the other. The chain lightening took care of the orcs and the priest well before Boromir had a chance to ready his ax.

Erandur took the lead and ran across the landing then circled around to the walkway against the wall. Boromir followed closely behind him, ax ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mist lifted Lightening up off the bed and sat down behind her letting her rest against his chest.

"Hey, Lightening. Think you can take a sip of this for me?" Mist asked, hoping for a response.

Lightening mumbled something incoherent and let her head roll to the side. Mist sighed and picked up the potion he had made. It was a simple stamina potion, just something to keep her strength up. He tilted her head back and parted her jaws enough to pour in the potion. He clamped her mouth shut quickly and massaged her throat, forcing her to swallow the potion. She grimaced at the bitter taste of the potion and tried to spit it out, but in her drugged state and with Mist holding her mouth shut she was forced to swallow it. Almost immediately she felt a slight buzz from the potion, strength returning to her limbs. She blinked her eyes trying to work through the fatigue. She turned her head to the left to see Mist watching her, a smile on his face.

"Hey, welcome back, Lightening." Mist said softly

She smiled in response, perfectly content resting where she was.

"I have good news. Your not under the affects of the skull, but Erandur did slip some nightshade in your mead. Probably when Boromir came out to brag about beating us to the inn."

"I knew it tasted funny" Lightening said weakly.

Mist laughed softly, glad that her sense of humor was still in tact.

"Well rest for now, I have some words to exchange with Erandur."

Mist helped her under the covers of the bed and grabbed his gear. He donned his armor and fitted his battle ax to his waist. He strung his bow and strapped his quiver to his back then put his pack over the quiver. Looking back at Lightening once more he left the room and the inn behind with his bow in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kharn ripped his claws free of the throat of the last orc raider in the alchemy lab sending a spray of blood in the air and splattering Kharn's robe and face.

"That's the last of them" Kharn said wiping his bloody claw on his robe.

They had met more resistance than they originally thought, but Kharn and Boromir were able to make quick work of the hostile inhabitants. While Erandur searched for the dreamstride, a potion that he thought would allow one of them to walk through the barrier by following the memories of someone from the past at the temple. The alchemy lab was a wreck, broken shelves and spilled ingredients littered the floors and walls. Few potions remained intact and what Erandur had found so far didn't resemble the dreamstride in the slightest. Boromir was searching the lower level while Kharn helped Erandur with the upper level.

"Boromir! Any luck?" Erandur called from the upper story.

"No, not yet" Boromir replied.

Erandur sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Kharn couldn't catch.

"Wait! I think I have it! Is this it?" Boromir asked walking around the corner and holding up a large glass bottle that contained a burgundy potion.

"Bring it here, let me check."

Erandur took the potion from Boromir and compared it to the description found in the book Kharn had recovered in the library.

"Yes, I believe thats it. Well one of you drink it, come on."

"Why don't you drink it? Its your idea" Boromir countered, wary of the strange potion.

"As a priest of Mara the dreamstride will have no affect on me. I am fairly confident nothing bad will happen to you, now come on we must hurry!"

"Kharn will watch. Go ahead Boromir." Kharn said backing away from Erandur.

Boromir glared at Kharn for a moment and reluctantly took the dreamstride from Erandur. He took the stopper off of the bottle and drank the potion quickly, grimacing as he finished it. He dropped the empty bottle and vanished. Erandur reached out his hand to where Boromir had stood and was met with no resistance.

"Where is he?" Kharn asked.

"I don't know. Lets get out to the forcefield. If everything goes as planned he should be just on the other side of the forcefield and able to take it down."

Erandur walked down the steps to the lower level with Kharn following a few steps behind. They made their way through a narrow and cobweb coated passage that led to a locked door. Erandur unlocked the door and they walked out to the landing where the first orcs they had encountered were laying. On the opposite side of the forcefield was Boromir, rubbing his head and propped against the wall.

"Boromir! Remove the the soul gem from the stand next to you! We need this forcefield down!" Erandur yelled to be heard over the hum of the field.

He looked around drearily and saw the soul gem on a wall shelf next to him. Boromir reached up and knocked the soul gem to the ground, severing its connection to the field which dissipated instantly.

"Boromir, you alright?" Erandur asked.

"My head is pounding but yeah, I'll be ok."

"What was it like?"

"It was incredible! It was like i was there, but I wasn't. The motions and words weren't my own. But it was me doing it!"

"Fascinating... We will have to discuss it in detail later, but right now we need to keep moving."

"We have a lot of fighting ahead of us, the majority of the orcs are on THIS side of the barrier, there are at least two chieftains with them."

"One for Kharn and one for you. Lets go." Kharn said walking past them.

Kharn readied a chain lightening spell in his left hand and a lightening bolt in his right. He walked through the narrow passage that ran to the right and down. There was little light in the passage which slowed Erandur and Boromir down, but Kharn was able to keep a fast pace thanks to his Kajhit eyes. The passageway turned left and opened up to a slightly larger hallway with a few candle stands still burning.

At the base of the first candle stand was a priest that was still shaking off the miasma. A quick lightening bolt took care of that priest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another staggering to his feet. He sent another lightening bolt towards him. The priest let out a scream when the bolt struck him mid-chest. He sent a bolt towards Kharn as he crumpled to the ground under the force of another bolt. Erandur and Boromir came into the room while Kharn checked the priest to make sure they were dead.

"Already cleared the room?" Boromir asked as he came into the room.

"Just these two. Kharn hears a few more down the hallway waking up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mist dismounted his horse and tied it up next to Kharn and Boromir's horses. He nocked an arrow and stepped through the open door to the temple. The air had a stale sweet smell to it and a cool breeze was blowing from a translucent purple doorway in the wall opposite of the door. He dropped to a crouch and moved silently through the empty room. at the doorway he drew his bow back and moved through ready to strike. Nothing was moving on the other side of the barrier, but he could barely make out the echoes of metal on metal and the tell-tale noise of a lightening bolt vaporizing its target. Mist moved down the walkway to a landing that was one story below the entryway.

Looking over the edge, he saw the red-orange sphere that protected the skull. Mist dropped his pack and removed the coil of rope from it and tied it to one end of it to the wall supports and the other to the straps of his pack. He lowered his pack to the ground three stories below. He put his bow on his back, fixing it to the quiver, and took the rope in his right hand. He wrapped it once around his bracer to help him control his decent. Swinging over the edge he let the rope take his weight and started to rappel down the wall. The sounds of the fighting was drawing nearer as he planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Readying his bow once more he moved through the central courtyard and came to two unconscious priest dressed in dark robes. Cautiously, Mist kicked them to see if they were about to wake up. When they didn't move he stepped over them and moved towards the fighting. He nocked an arrow and rolled through the doorway that opened up into a hallway to see Kharn lightening-punching an orc chieftain. Lightening-punching was something Kharn had come up with before they met and something that Kharn had showed Mist how to do. It was basically hitting an enemy or target with a charged lightening spell at the same time you punch or scratch them.

Boromir was grappling with the other chieftain, who seemed to be winning, and Erandur had his hands full with two priest. Mist sent an arrow into the chieftain's skull that Boromir was fighting. The arrow went through his skull and stopped just fractions of an inch from Boromir's face. Mist sent another arrow into the fray taking down one of the priest that Erandur was fighting.

"Welcome to the fight, Mist! Lightening going to be alright?" Boromir called down the hall once he recovered from the shock of nearly being hit in the head by an arrow.

"Yes, we have to talk about that too, but for now we need to escort Erandur to the skull. Just two priest out cold back here in the center courtroom."

"Mist! Welcome to the fight, Lightening is ok then?" Kharn said picking up the orc chieftain's sword and examining it.

"Yes, more on that later Kharn. There are two priest on there that need some attention. I'll cover Erandur."

Boromir and Kharn moved through the door way and found the two priest unconscious on the floor. Erandur walked up to Mist and paused, looking him in the eye.

"You figured it out then. I was afraid you would before your friends came to my aid, but we have come too far to let you stop me now. I must destroy the skull."

"I know, do your work and then we discuss what happened calmly and rationally." Mist said stepping aside to let Erandur pass.

Erandur strode past him hurriedly, anxious to put some distance between them. Mist followed behind him, watching the doorway to make sure no surprises came in. Erandur ran up to the protective field around the skull and began his ritual. As he begun, the two priest woke up and started trying to shake off the miasma's effects. Kharn and Boromir quickly silenced them. Mist glanced over his shoulder every now and then during the ritual to see what was happening, he kept his eyes on the doorway though. Kharn joined him after a minute.

"Mist, what happened?"

"Erandur there poisoned Lightening. Slipped some ground nightshade in her mead."

"What?! Your kidding? It wasn't the skull?"

"No. Erandur said himself that the skull takes time to begin affecting outsiders. I only caught it cause I've treated several cases back in Black Marsh."

"What happened for there to be several cases?" Boromir asked joining the conversation.

"Friend of mine was making a specialty drink. It required a bit of nightshade for a sweet tang in the brew. Lets just say he over estimated at first. He was just glad I was passing through at the time." Mist laughed as he remembered what happened.

"Mortals!" a female's voice boomed in the courtyard.

Mist drew his bow and spun around looking for the source. Kharn raised his new sword and was searching for the source as well. Boromir had his ax ready and was watching the door.

"It is I, Vaermina. Kill my traitorous priest you know as Erandur, and take the Skull of Corruption forth from this temple as my champion." Vaermina continued as they tried to find the source.

"Kharn, we can't let the Skull remain here. It has to be destroyed. We'll deal with Erandur later though." Mist spoke quickly anticipating Kharn's next move.

"Mist, he poisoned Lightening. Let's at least get something out of this."

Just then the forcefield protecting the Skull fell.

"Hurry you fools! Kill the priest now!" Vaermina persisted.

"Kharn. No! We do this right." Mist said placing a hand on Kharn's shoulder.

"Fine." Kharn relented angrily.

A minute later the Skull of Corruption was destroyed by Erandur's spell. Nothing remained of the Skull except for a scorch mark where the Skull had been.

"There... My work is done." Erandur said wearily.

"Good, now time to answer a few questions." Mist said removing his helmet.

"Yes. I put some nightshade in your woman's mead. After hearing your friend Boromir talking about all of you going across the country side. I think to myself 'wonderful! I won't have to do this alone.' Then he goes on to say that you all are only laying over for one night to push on to Winterhold in the morning. I knew there was no way I could convince you without a bit of drama. What better drama than to have one of you pass out unable to be woken up normally. I have an antidote here, but it seems you've encountered something like this before." Erandur took a seat on the steps as he spoke.

"Lucky for you she didn't drink more than a few sips." Mist said setting down his bow and quiver.

"I suppose your right. It was reckless and dangerous of me. For endangering your woman I am sorry."

"Mist, can Kharn talk with you for a moment? In private."

Mist nodded and stepped off to the side with Kharn. They turned their backs to Erandur and Boromir.

"Surely your not thinking of letting him go!" Kharn said quietly

"I don't know what to do! He was right, we wouldn't have helped him with what he had told us. He should have been more open with us, and we would have helped." Mist hissed

"We should kill him and leave his corpse in here with the others."

"It doesn't feel right. Lightening would have been fine even if I didn't do anything! Just had to sleep it off."

"If you don't I will!"

"He's a PRIEST!"

"If I may interrupt." Erandur said tapping Mist on the shoulder. "I am deeply sorry for what I've done. I plan on spending the rest of my days here in the temple in solitude, seeking forgiveness from Lady Mara for my wrong doings."

Kharn glared at Mist for a moment and walked away towards the hallway they had come from. Boromir followed after him.

"Erandur..." Mist began slowly, turning to face him, "if you ever come around us again I will kill you. If I ever hear of you causing trouble here in Dawnstar or anywhere else in Tamriel, I will kill you. Slowly. I will forgive you this once; do not make me regret this."

Erandur had grown pale as Mist spoke. Mist had deliberately kept his tone low and spoken slowly, not breaking eye contact so Erandur could see that he wasn't lying. After he had finished speaking Mist gathered up his bow and retrieved his arrows before joining Kharn and Boromir who had gone ahead of him.

"Well, is Erandur dead or will this one have to go finish him?" Kharn asked while he was trying to get the dried blood out of his fur.

"I got much more pleasure out of scaring him. He won't be bothering anyone for a very long time." Mist said triumphantly.

Kharn shook his head and walked down the hallway making his way towards the entrance.

"Even though your getting soft, this one has a book you will find interesting. It describes the dreamstride, a potion Boromir has used." Kharn said revealing a thick volume he had fit into the potion satchel.

"Oh, Mist that stuff is amazing! A nasty headache and dizziness afterwards, but it lets you experience someone else's memories!" Boromir began.

"Sounds pretty dangerous, but an interesting read. I personally am ok with listening to someone tell me themselves" Mist said taking the potion satchel and volume from Kharn.

The group made their way out of the temple, pausing only to let Mist retrieve his rope and pack from the landing. Outside, Kharn shut the door behind them and cast a lightening rune on the ground directly in front of the door.

"Kharn! What are you doing?" Mist asked from his horse.

"Just a... surprise for our good friend Erandur when he goes to leave." Kharn replied, smiling as he mounted his horse.

Mist shook his head and reigned his horse around to head back down the path leading to Dawnstar. Boromir followed close behind. Kharn waited a moment before mounting his horse. He examined the sword once again; testing it's weight.

"It will have to do." Kharn muttered to himself as he sheathed the blade.

Kharn mounted his horse and joined the others at the bottom of the hill before they made their way back to the inn.


	6. The Pale

Lightening blinked her eyes trying to focus them on her surroundings. She remembered Mist helping her to bed and telling her about the poison, but everything was blurry after that. Mist was nowhere to be seen in the room and the fire had died down in the main hall. She could still feel the affects of the poison in her system, but it's hold on her was waning. She sat up and struggled to control the panic that was starting to build in her racing mind.

She remembered Mist telling her he would return, but how long ago was that? An hour? A minute? The change in position had caused her headache to renew its assault on her senses. She sat there until the pounding in her skull subsided before getting to her feet. Taking each step slowly she made her way to the door of the room and looked around the dimly lit inn. The bard was sleeping soundly on the table, not suffering the uneasy rest he had been in when they arrived. The boots of the inn keeper were sticking out from behind the counter.

_These two seem to be resting soundly, they must have taken care of the skull_. Lightening thought to herself as the panic began to subside.

Lightening made her way back to her bed. Getting up and walking to the door had taken more energy than she thought and fatigue was already weighing on her when she got back in the bed. Sinking into the warm covers she felt her worries melt away. Soon she was sleeping soundly once again.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she felt something heavy rest on the bed next to her. Opening her eyes she saw Mist sitting next to her on the bed. He was bare-chested, his armor resting on the chair by the table. He had a slightly worried look that changed to a smile when he noticed her watching him. His eyes showed a kindness that rarely showed itself to others, another secret about him she was glad to know.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mist asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Much better now. Thank you, Mist. You saved me again." Lightening replied, her dry mouth making it slightly difficult to talk.

"Good, rest now. I didn't mean to wake you up. We're gonna stay here at least a day or two longer, till you get your strength back." Mist smiled.

"Thank you, I hate being the reason were held up."

"I wouldn't worry about that! Boromir said that the jarl has some work for us. We're gonna be busy around here and the inn keeper said we can stay as long as we like. A way of showing his gratitude."

"Well go on then! Don't keep the jarl waiting on my account. Stop back by here and let me know what your getting yourselves into. I want to know about the skull too. Tonight."

"You have a deal. I got you some fresh water there, drink plenty of it. Also, got a hot meal coming your way as soon as he gets done cooking it." Mist said rising to his feet.

"Wait, I need to tell you something. Come closer." Lightening said sitting up.

Mist sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "What is it?"

Lightening pulled her hand free from his and embraced Mist, letting his warm and comforting embrace envelope her and force away all her worries. Kharn knocked on the door frame before he walked in. He stopped mid-stride and crossed his arms when he walked in.

"Kharn can come back in a few minutes if you would like." Kharn said smiling

"Kharn! If you weren't my friend sometimes I think I'd kill you." Mist said reluctantly pulling himself from Lightening's embrace.

"This one knows this. Get your shirt on, the jarl is ready for us." Kharn said tossing Mist his soft leather shirt from the chair by the door.

Mist caught it and put it on.

"Feeling better Lightening? You had us all worried for a while." Kharn asked while Mist was getting ready.

"Yes, Mist has always been a good alchemist, and quick to diagnose ailments. Between the two of us there are very few things we can't handle." Lightening said, not taking her eyes off of Mist.

"So Mist is an alchemist, a hunter, an assassin, and if I remember right good with locks. Is this one missing anything?"

"I can also play the lute and drum, a good enough blacksmith to get by, and a descent carpenter." Mist said joining Kharn by the door.

"Well then." Kharn said turning to leave. "Get feeling better Lightening, we will be back in an hour or two."

The inn keeper pushed past Kharn and Mist with Lightening's breakfast as the two of them turned to leave. Mist gave a final wave goodbye and he and Kharn joined Boromir outside the inn.

The morning air was cool despite it being summer. The town of Dawnstar was back to work now that everyone had finally gotten a full night's sleep. The forge was fired up again and the sound of pickaxes could be heard echoing from the depths of the mines located at either end of the town. The few residence just getting outside hailed the group as they made their way to the jarl's longhouse. The sun was peeking just over the ridge of mountains to the east as they got to the door of the longhouse.

Mist led the group inside followed by Boromir and Kharn. Kharn stayed off to the side of the room, preferring not to be the center of the four guards and the guard captain's attention. Mist and Boromir walked past the brightly burning fire pit that commanded the center of the long house. The jarl was sitting in his chair that sat above the rest of the room, his steward on his left, and personal house carl on his right. The jarl himself was a slender elderly fellow. Small in stature for a nord. He had a white beard that fell midway down his chest.

"So you three are the ones responsible for freeing my people from the nightmares?" The elder jarl asked as Boromir and Mist stopped in front of him.

"Yes, my jarl. We destroyed the Skull of Corruption that was responsible for your people's hardships." Mist replied boldly.

"Then you have my thanks. I know it is not my place but you have proven yourselves useful and capable warriors, and I have a favor to ask of you."

"We would be glad to help in any way we can." Boromir replied.

"There is a giant causing trouble at a place we've come to call the Giant's Gap. Take care of him for me. Hand my steward your map and he'll mark it for you." Mist retrieved his small map from his pocket and handed it to the steward who marked to location and handed it back. "Teach the giant's a lesson that the people of the Pale will not tolerate their attacks on our people!" The jarl slammed his fist on the arms of his chair which lifted his slender frame a bit off the seat.

"With pleasure, my jarl." Mist replied, struggling to contain his excitement.

"Kajhit! The way I understand it you had a very important role in freeing us. You don't have to hide in the shadows here anymore. You are welcome here so long as you don't cause any trouble," the jarl said to Kharn who was sitting in a chair in the corner, "When the three of you return I look forward to ALL of you coming forward. After all it is only right that I can see all of you when I reward you."

"Kharn will present himself when we return victorious, my jarl." Kharn rose to his feet and bowed after he said this.

"Very good. Now be gone with you! Careful with the giant don't get stepped on." The jarl said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Kharn ducked out the door as soon as the Jarl dismissed them. Mist bowed slightly and turned to leave, followed by Boromir. Outside Kharn was waiting for them, practically bouncing on his toes.

"Mist! We get to go giant hunting! And we're getting paid to do it!" Kharn said.

"I know! This is why I wanted to go inland first. Giant slaying! Haha I've only heard stories of this back home! Lets get our gear together and go kill this thing!" Mist said as they headed towards the inn.

"You two are acting like kids going on their first hunting trip!" Boromir said placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Boromir, this one has hunted larger and smarter game in Elsweyr. A giant is no danger to me." Kharn said removing Boromir's hand from his shoulder.

"What about you, Mist? Ever fought something as big as a giant?" Boromir asked.

"Well I haven't seen a giant but we have some things in Black Marsh that are fairly large and dangerous. I'm sure a giant isn't anything my arrows can't  
handle." Mist replied confidently.

Boromir sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Those two are gonna get themselves killed.

"A few words of advice from someone who has fought these before: Don't let them get close, and if they hit you with that club they have you'll go flying into the stars."

"We'll keep that in mind. Hear that Kharn? No close quarter combat. Looks like you don't get to try out your new sword today after all." Mist said as they entered the inn.

The bard was awake now and the fire burning bright. The hall was filled with an instrumental that the bard was picking on his lute. He nodded to the group as they entered, not wanting to stop his song to greet them. The innkeeper was bustling around the back room of the inn cooking. In their room Mist found Lightening awake and reading one of the volumes of The Wolf Queen.

"Back so soon?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Yes, the jarl has one more task for us while were here. Just gotta go kill a giant over at Giant's Gap, no big deal. We'll be back by midday if all goes as planned." Mist replied nonchalantly.

"Your going giant hunting without me? I'm hurt!"

"Thats why we have to go without you, you need to get better!" Mist said smiling, knowing thats not what she meant.

Mist turned to his gear that was laid out by the table. Lightening picked up the pillow next to her and threw it at Mist, landing a good hit on the back of his head.

"Hey! Come on you get to fight the first troll if that makes you feel any better."

"And the first saber cat." Lightening countered.

Mist sat down on the bed next to her, and put his arm around her.

"That's a little steep. Depends on how hard it is to bring this one down."

Lightening leaned against him and put her arms around him. "I guess I can settle on hearing a good retelling of how the three of you bring down the giant. So don't let Boromir tell it. His voice... annoys me."

"I heard that!" Boromir called from his seat by the fire pit.

"Kharn agrees, be quiet, Boromir." Kharn said as he emerged from his room, new sword at his waist.

"Looks like they're waiting for you, Mist. Get going, and be careful they can be dangerous." Lightening said, reluctantly letting go of him.

Mist got up and retrieved his bow from where it was leaning on the wall by the table.

"Hey you know me. Nothing BUT careful. Especially when taking on something new." Mist said from the doorway.

"Forgetting our little adventure in Vallenwood are we?"

Mist laughed, remembering exactly the situation she was talking about. "Learned my lesson then! We'll be back this evening." Mist said as he walked out.

Lightening shook her head and started reading again. Mist fit his quiver on his back and joined Kharn and Boromir at the fire.

"You two ready to go slay a giant?" Mist asked

"This one is ready."

"I'm gonna sit this fight out, actually. They need someone to help get some firewood up. I'll earn myself some coin and help out the town as well." Boromir said propping his feet up on the hearth.

"We'll see you when we get back. Don't hurt yourself out there." Mist said as he and Kharn walked around the fire pit.

The two of them walked out into the slowly warming morning. The sun beamed brightly on the small town and reflected brightly off of the patches of snow that dotted the ground. Miners were bringing their first haul of the day out of the depths of the quicksilver mine to the smelter. Mist and Kharn readied their horses by the inn and set out on the road to the south.

"So what happened in Vallenwood?" Kharn asked after they got out of sight of the town.

"Oh that? A horrible mislead hunting trip. This wood elf, Benjamin the Short as he asked we call him, was supposed to take me to a nest of these birds. I don't even remember what they were called. I was supposed to go get some feathers for an alchemist friend of mine, needed them for a health potion he was making and his supplier had failed to deliver for a few weeks. Hired me to go find out what happened to him and bring him the feathers."

"So this Benjamin was your guide?"

"Exactly. He claimed to know what happened to him. Halfway there he slips and falls to his death, we were moving through the canopy at the time cause he refused to travel on the ground. I eventually made my way to the base of the tree where he fell and recover his map and a few other things from his body and tried to make my way on foot. After a few hours I find the birds, gather up all the shed feathers I could find, and turn to go back. To make a long story short, the trees were migrating that time of year, got lost for four days and eventually made my way back to the Isles."

"An argonian running across the tree tops after a wood elf?" Kharn asked, amused at the thought.

"Yes it wasn't exactly easy for me and it felt good to get on the ground when I did."

"And how did Lightening know about this?"

"She was still with the thalmor at the time. They thought I was dead, but when I showed back up she demanded an explanation. You see the thalmor were letting me be hired out on certain contracts because I had proven myself useful. I had to talk them into letting me go on this errand, but it helped that it was one of their own asking me to do this."

"I thought you said it was a friend?"

"He was. Only reason any of us didn't die in training was because of the potions he was sneaking us to keep our strength up. He was also the only one willing to teach me what I know about alchemy today. They treated him as bad as they treated us. He was killed during the escape unfortunately, he was a genius when it came to potions. Only high elf I've ever liked."

Kharn nodded in response, sinking into thought. They continued the rest of the trip in silence. By midday they came to the area marked on the map to be giant's gap. At first they thought the map was mis-marked but soon the heard the trumpeting of a mammoth over the hill. A broad smile spread across Mist's face and Kharn was flexing his claws with anticipation.

"Lets tie up the horses to that tree over there. Use the wood line to sneak up over the hill." Mist said in a hushed tone, unwilling to alert anything to their presence.

Kharn nodded and reigned his horse over to the tree Mist had indicated. Mist walked his horse over and tied it up before retrieving his bow from behind the saddle. He strung his bow and joined Kharn who was crouching behind some cover up the hill aways.

"See the giant yet?" Mist asked quietly

"No. I can see one of the mammoths though. There must be a ton of meat on one of those!"

"Later, Kharn, we need to focus on the giant. Any plans?"

"Yes, this one takes the slope and shocks a few of the mammoths to get them distracting the giant. You sneak up the wood line and use your bow there to kill the giant."

"So your volunteering to run a distraction for me?"

"Yes, Boromir isn't here otherwise he would be doing it. Also, Kharn is not going to tell Lightening that you were killed distracting a giant while this one tried to kill it."

"Fair enough. Wait for me to get in position before you attack."

Mist crept up the hill staying behind cover as much as possible. At the top of the hill he had a good vantage point over the giant's camp. Mist nocked an arrow and settled into a comfortable shooting position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kharn break cover and start walking up the hill, lightning spell in hand. Mist inhaled, drew his bow and held his breath, waiting for the shot to present itself. The giant noticed Kharn coming up the slope and walked to the front of his camp. Kharn kept approaching as if the giant wasn't there. The giant slammed his club on the ground shaking the ground around him and filling the air with a thundering boom. Kharn paused then hit the two mammoths that were on either side of the giant with bolts of lightening. The two animals turned to face their attacker and charged, knocking the giant to the ground. Kharn turned and bolted down the hill turning and firing bolts at the angry animals.

The giant was dragging himself to his feet when Mist fired the first shot. The arrow sunk deep into the giant's ear canal and he fell back to the ground limp. Mist broke cover and ran to the giant's lifeless body. He pulled his knife and slit the throat, just to be safe.

"Mist! Look what Kharn has!" Kharn called from down the hill aways.

Kharn was standing on the carcass of the two mammoths holding his sword triumphantly over his head.

"Show off!" Mist yelled back at him and went back to his work.

Mist removed both big toes off of the giant and searched his pouch. The giant had a few steel ingots and a jar full of powdered mammoth tusk on him. Mist left the camp and joined Kharn at the bottom of the hill.

"Want some help harvesting?" Mist offered.

"Yes, if you could cut the tusk off the other one, Kharn will ready this one."

Mist drew his knife and began working on the mammoth. Within a matter of minutes he had both tusk removed and was working on harvesting the meat.

"Mist, what are you doing? All we need are the tusk and maybe a snout or two." Kharn asked after he finished hacking the tusk off of his mammoth.

"I don't like wasting meat. There's enough here to feed the village I'm from for a month! I'm just cutting out the best cuts."

"Well hurry up, the wolves will start coming around soon, and if I kill them I know your going to want to skin them." Kharn said as he tied the tusk together.

"Yeah I got the cut I wanted right here." Mist said removing a large chunk of bloody meat.

Mist and Kharn loaded their haul on their horses using the tusk to hold the meat off of the horses' backs. The sun was high overhead when they got back to the road to Dawnstar.

"Hey Mist, how did you meet Lightening?" Kharn asked after they had been on the road for a while.

Mist sat there silently for a time. The only noise between them was the steady clip-clop of the horses' hooves on the road.

"After I set you free the Thalmor found out what I did. They punished me pretty severely. Never actually hitting me with a blade or whip, but forcing me to drink poison and giving me the antidote when I was on the brink of death. Made me practically immune to every know poison, but it weakened me a lot before we got to the Isles. When we got there they tossed me into a pit with four other argonians. They dragged me over to a bed and later the alchemist came in with a strong health and stamina potion to get me back on my feet. That evening was when I met Lightening. She was a slave there, she brought us our food. At first I refused to eat, I was determined not to do anything for them. I told her that and she knocked me out with a plate."

"She did what?" Kharn asked stopping Mist

"She took the plate with my food on it and hit me on the back of the head. I went out like a light!"

"So love at first sight, eh?"

"Something like that" Mist smiled "Anyways I woke up in one of the beds in the alchemist lab. He and Lightening convinced the Thalmor over training us that I was no where near ready for training. Blamed it on the poison. It took a week for me to recover fully. During that time we got to spend time together and found out that we worked well together. Managing medical emergencies and the like. After I started training she would slip me some extra food every now and then. I also talked her into convincing them to up all of our rations. It was her idea even to get us to start running missions for the Thalmor to see if we were being trained right. She saved all of us back there. And now, well I'm not gonna let anything happen to her."

"When are you going to as her to marry you?"

"You realize the significance of the amethyst I took from your haul? I'm impressed. I'm not sure yet, gotta make the ring first. Hopefully before the Thalmor get ready."

"Kharn thinks this is a good plan. This one would be honored if you would let him make the rings, there is something special this one can do to them."

"I didn't think it was my place to ask. Thank you friend."

The rest of their trip was taken up by Mist describing what they did in training. How they learned to work as a unit and how Lightening was finally added to their group as a mage.

"As our 'graduation' they had kill someone with our bare hands. They didn't tell us they were people we knew. I was first since I had become the group's leader and strategist. When they took the hood off it was an older argonian that taught me how to hunt and make a bow like I have now. I refused, they killed him, and I killed all of the guards in there and turned myself in. We all escaped the next day after they briefed us on what their plans for us were and all of the targets they wanted us to eliminate for them. Now we're hunting down the targets and protecting them, smuggling somewhere where they'll be safe and still be able to cause trouble for the Thalmor."

"And there are targets here in Skyrim?"

"Three or four. But who says you can't have a good time right?"

The two kept quiet for awhile. Kharn was deep in thought trying to figure out for himself what the Thalmor wanted, and what their plans had been for him. The kajhits had always been allied with the Thalmor, there was no reason to kidnap a kajhit for training. Especially one that was being trained. Mist kept the true darker meaning of Kharn's capture to himself. He knew that Kharn, being trained in the native martial arts of Elsweyr, was supposed to be one of their live opponents during hand-to-hand combat training. One they were supposed to kill.

"So what about the others you helped escape. There is you, Lightening, the alchemist who didn't make it, and four other argonians. Correct?" Kharn asked after a time, giving up on the mystery.

"Right. What do you want to know?"

"Well what did they do? Your an archer, strategist, and their leader, Lightening a mage, what did the others specialize in?"

"There was Scales-like-Stone, Scales for short, who was an excellent dual-wielder. Marsh-Bear, we just called him Bear, who pretty much smashed everything in our way. He was good with any two-handed weapons or unarmed. Then the twins who I've always referred to as One and Two. They're the ones that can get anything done in a pinch but usually work better together. I tried to keep them working with each other as much as possible. They also liked tinkering and came up with some pretty fancy equipment for us."

"Why do you call them one and two?"

"They're identical twins with the same name. I didn't even bother remembering their shared name."

"They share the same name?"

"Thus the reason for calling them one and two."

The remainder of the trip home was quiet. Passed with small talk about the plans for when they got to Winterhold. Kharn wanted to learn more about destruction magic. Lightening had been after Mist for a while about learning some illusion and alteration magic. He knew a basic ward and a mage light spell, but both of those had proven less than useful. Mist knew Lightening wanted to master restoration and lightening destructive spells.

They arrived back at Dawnstar as the sun was beginning to set. A few of the guards nodded in acknowledgment to their return. Mist carried his meat into the inn before they made their way to the jarl's long house. The fire had been stoked and was burning brightly. The jarl was still setting in his chair where he had been when they left. Mist and Kharn made their way to his side of the fire pit and waited to be acknowledged.

"Well I can see the two of you aren't dead. Is the giant?"

"He and his mammoths are dead, my jarl." Mist replied

"And what of the nord that was with you?"

"Boromir stayed here to help replenish your town's firewood." Kharn answered.

"I see. He has my thanks for that. And the two of you have my thanks as well! Now I, Skald the Elder, grant you permission to purchase property in my hold as sign of my gratitude."

"Thank you, my jarl" Mist said bowing slightly.

"You will need to speak to my steward about buying it, but I believe it is located at the edge of The Pale and Whiterun hold. If you are ever in the area don't hesitate to stop in. We may have more work for a group with your, shall we say, expertise."

"Next time we pass through Dawnstar we'll be sure to see if there are any more problems we can take care of for you." Mist said turning to face the steward. "How much is the property and can you mark it on my map?"

"Certainly. Its 5,000 gold." the steward replied taking Mist's map.

Mist pulled out his coin purse and counted out the gold pieces.

"Here is the deed to your property. All of the supplies you need to get started building will be waiting for you there." The steward said taking the gold and passing the deed to Mist.

Kharn and Mist left the longhouse and unloaded the horses again. They set the tusk to the side and put the tack back on the railing of the porch.

"Hey Kharn, don't tell Lightening I bought property here. I'd like to make it a surprise." Mist said pausing at the door to the inn.

"Kharn will not say anything."

Mist nodded and opened the door to the inn. Inside the fire was bright and the atmosphere lively. Drink was flowing freely, the bard dancing and singing with a flagon in hand. Several tenants raised a tankard to the two as they entered. Boromir was sitting at a table surround by a group of miners telling them one of his better stories. Lightening was sitting at the table they had the first night they. She smiled and raised an unopened bottle of mead to Mist.

"Well tell me. How hard was it to take down the giant?" Lightening asked as the two took a seat.

"Well one arrow in the ear took him down easily. It sunk in all the way to the fletching, a perfect shot if I do say so myself." Mist said uncorking the bottle.

"Kharn took down the two mammoths while Mist took care of the giant. The orc blade this one found will do nicely for now." Kharn added after he signaled for the innkeeper to bring him a drink.

"Really? Well the inn keeper did say he had some fresh mammoth meat he was fixing for us tonight." Lightning said thoughtfully.

Boromir sat down at the table right after the innkeeper brought Kharn his drink.

"Boromir! This one hopes your not running away business with your old stories." Kharn jested as Boromir sat down.

"Not any more than them worrying over their coin purses with you here, Kharn." Boromir countered. "So tell me. How did you slay the giant and his beast?"

Mist and Kharn took turns recounting their hunt. At the end of it Boromir smiled and laughed to himself a bit. He was about to say something when the inn keeper brought them all hot plates of mammoth steak with grilled vegetables and cold bottles of mead.

They ate in silence listening to the bard singing and playing his lute. As the miners finished their shift the inn steadily began to fill with people anxious to hear the groups stories of their adventures they had been on. Boromir was more than happy to oblige them and soon took over as the center of attention. As the night wore on and the people had their share of mead, the inn began to slowly empty. Around mid-night Mist and Lightening retired to their room. Kharn retired soon after them, but Boromir stayed up till the early morning hours telling those who asked about his adventures.


	7. Archeological Inqueries

"Boromir! Get up!" Mist said kicking Boromir on the foot.

Mist and Lightening had gotten up before the others and taken an early morning swim in the cool bay of Dawnstar. They found a few pearls and an old chest at the bottom of the bay, but it still felt good to them to get back in the water. When they returned to the inn they found Kharn awake and readying his horse for the road. Mist helped him get his saddled then prepared Lightening's and his horses for the road. Lightening was fully recovered and ready to get back on the road. She was packing her and Mist's gear in the saddle bags. Boromir on the other hand had fallen asleep on the floor of the inn, a comfortable enough place for one who drank as much as he did the night before.

"Boromir! Kharn is wanting us to leave you if you aren't up soon. We've already loaded your gear and saddled your horse for you. Sleep in the saddle if you must, but get off the floor!" Mist said giving Boromir another kick.

Boromir finally stirred. He raised his hand up to cover his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible. Mist sighed and readied a weak frost spell.

"Fine your making me do this." Mist said as he took a step back.

Taking aim Mist sent a blast of freezing air at Boromir's face. The extreme change in temperature was enough to wake him up. Boromir got up swinging, missing Mist by inches, and stumbled into a nearby bench before he was fully aware of what was going on.

"Woah! Settle down Boromir, no harm done." Mist said laughing

"What was that for?" Boromir asked holding his head

"You wouldn't wake up and Kharn was about to leave without us. Now hurry get to your feet. Kharn is probably heading out of town by now."

Mist helped Boromir to his feet and walked him out to his horse. The early morning light made Boromir squint when they walked out. He had some difficulty getting into the saddle but seemed stable enough to not need someone to lead his horse for him.

"The warrior awakens! How does your head feel this morning?" Kharn asked smiling  
Boromir shot him a look that could have killed a small animal.

"That bad? This one will leave you alone today." Kharn said urging his horse to the lead of the group.

"Boromir, try this. Should take the edge off for you. I came up with this after the fourth or fifth time I woke up like you did." Mist said handing Boromir a small bottle of clear liquid.

Boromir simply nodded in response and downed the clear liquid. It was like a cool drink of water and at first he was convinced that was all it was. Suddenly the pain started dissipating and his eyes stopped aching.

"What is this stuff?" Boromir asked amazed after the hangover began to fade.

"The reason you will never beat me in a drinking contest, Boromir. Come on we're losing daylight." Mist said passing Boromir.

The four of them soon left Dawnstar behind. A small group of four or five waved to them as they paused on their way to the mines. The sun was beginning its climb up the sky and not a single cloud was to be seen. A breeze caught a cool wind from the northern sea carrying the bite of impending fall and the first sign that Skyrim's short summer was coming to a close. They made fair time during the day, stoping only for breakfast and a mid-day meal.

"So, Mist." Boromir began while he extinguished the small cooking fire, "What are you planning on doing at Winterhold?"

"Well Lightening thinks I should learn some illusion and alteration magic. I know some, but not really enough to be useful. Might as well learn something I can use while were here right?" Mist replied climbing into the saddle.

"Well I've never been one to like magic. Never seen a need for it. Sure it's nice sometimes, but never has accomplished anything that couldn't have been done without it." Boromir said getting back in the saddle.

Kharn, who had already gotten ready to go and was waiting for the others, reigned his horse around and rode up next to Boromir.

"This one would disagree with that. There are several things that magic can accomplish that brawn can not."

"Really? Name five things." Boromir countered.

Mist shook his head and urged his horse over to Lightening who had just climbed into the saddle and was ready to get on the road.

"What are those two arguing about?" she asked looking back past Mist.

"Oh them? Boromir said something about magic being useless and Kharn is trying to prove him wrong by arguing. I don't want to get involved so here I am."

"Oh no, they'll be at it till we get to Winterhold. Lets just go and leave them here to argue until Kharn decides to kill him."

"No, I'll get them to stop." Mist said reaching for his coin purse.

Soon Mist realized his coin purse wasn't on his belt where he had tied it. He searched through his saddle bags and found the one with Kharn's gold but not his.

"I don't believe it." Mist muttered to himself, "Kharn! You take my coin purse?" He yelled back at Kharn who was starting to get angry with Boromir.

"Kharn doesn't know what you are talking about, Mist, and is offended that you think this one stole it." Kharn said as innocently as he could muster.

"Keep it and stop arguing. Lightening and I would like to reach Winterhold before nightfall without anyone being injured or killed." Mist said knowing the Kharn was lying.

"Fine, but this one is right." Kharn said turning his horse back towards the road.

"No one said you weren't. Now lets go." Mist said.

Kharn took the lead of the group and Boromir stayed at the rear. Both of them trying to avoid arguing anymore since neither would budge on their opinion.

"How do you plan on getting your coin back?" Lightening asked Mist after they had been on the road for awhile.

"Oh that won't be a problem." Mist replied confidently

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was mid-afternoon when the group came to a stone marker on the side of the road. There was a blue flag hanging on it that twitched a little in the light breeze that had shifted to come off the mountainside to the south and east. Kharn passed by the path without taking much notice. Suddenly he stopped in the road and held up his hand for the others to stop.  
"What is it, Kharn?" Mist asked.

"Kharn is unsure, maybe a group from the college. They are wearing mage's robes."

"No need to get nervous then. Let's just wait here and see why they're all the way out here at this time of evening. Who knows they may welcome some escorts on their way to where ever they're going." Boromir said from his spot at the rear of the group. "Could help you get in easier too. They haven't been letting visitors in the college since half of Winterhold fell into the ocean." He added.

"Alright. Lightening, you want to do the talking?" Mist asked

"Sure. You three just stay on your horses and look tough. I am going to have a hard enough time trying to convince them you three are fit escorts. Well maybe not Boromir..." Lightening said getting off her horse and walking to the trail marker.

"Hey! Kharn takes offense to that."

Mist laughed to himself and was about to say something when the first of the mages topped the hill. He stopped there for a moment to survey the group and walked down to meet them while his three companions waited at the top. The mage coming to meet them was a older nord. He had close cut white hair and a long white beard. His robes were a deep blue with beige coloring the edges. His companions were all wearing the same types of robes as him, but they also wore hoods that obscured most of their faces. Kharn and Mist both noticed that there was a kajhit among them, standing off from the other two some. The older mage walked past Kharn and stopped a few feet from Lightening.

"Hello, fellow travelers. What brings you to this frozen waste-land?" The mage asked.

"We were on our way to the mage's college at Winterhold to expand our knowledge of magic. Kharn, my kajhit friend, noticed your group coming down the road." Lightening began.

"And you waited for us here, curious to our purpose out on the road and not in the college. A wise choice, there seems to be a rash of necromancers and rouge mages running around the road these days. So you say you were on the way to the college?" The older mage surveyed the group.

"Yes. I want to learn more about restoration and lightening based spells. Hides-in-Mist wishes to expand on his knowledge of illusion and alteration magic, and Kharn wants to master destruction magic and practice his enchanting."

The elder mage waved his group down to join them.

"And what of you?" he asked looking at Boromir.

"I'm just tagging along in case they get into a situation their magic can't get them out of. I don't wish to learn any magic, but I'm not going to condemn them for wanting to learn." Boromir said

"Spoken better than I expected," he said turning to introduce his company, "My name is Tolfdir. I am a professor of alteration magic at the college. I look forward to teaching you what you wish to know, Hides-in-Mist..."

Mist bowed in the saddle and allowed the mage to continue.

"...These are my students: J'zargo, Onmund, and Brelyna." Each acknowledged the group as they were introduced.

J'zargo was a grey-furred kajhit. Most of his features were obscured by the shadow cast by his hood. He stood apart from the his group, but kept a watchful eye on everyone. Onmund was a young, slightly scrawny nord who looked like he had never done much hard physical labor. He was a little jumpy and kept looking between Kharn, Boromir, and Mist. Brelyna was a dark elf. She held herself confidently and seemed undeterred by the group.

"I was leading them on an archeological expedition in these old nordic ruins. If you help us finish clearing these ruins, I'll vouch for all of you at the front gate so you can begin your proper training." Tolfdir concluded.

"I am Armed-with-Lightening, or Lightening for short. That would be Kharn, then Boromir, and Hides-in-Mist, or Mist as I like to call him." They all nodded to the students in turn as Lightening introduced them.

"There now that the introductions are made what do you say? Feel like learning a thing or two about old nordic ruins?" Tolfdir asked.

"We would be honored to aid you however we can." Lightening replied almost before he finished asking her.

"Then its settled! Come along, I don't plan on spending the entire night in the ruins." Tolfdir said walking to the path

Mist dismounted his horse and lead it by the reigns along the path after Tolfdir. Boromir followed suit, as did Lightening who caught up to Mist soon after they started on the path. Kharn stayed on his horse and followed slowly at the rear of the group, talking with J'zargo about the news he brought from Elsweyr.

The path steadily climbed a small hill and brought the group to the edge of the excavation. At the top of the path they could look into the bowl-like depression that had been excavated out of the mountain that loomed to the east. Stone towers of a once mighty stronghold now were barely visible above the still frozen earth that buried the complex. The path lead them down the into the center of the excavation where the ruins of Saarthal had been uncovered. The path took them to wooden scaffolding that ran the perimeter of the excavation and down to a small courtyard with a single entrance into the ruins.

Mist, Lightening, Kharn, and Boromir were forced to leave their horses at the top of the scaffolding; it would have taken too much time and energy to get them down there safely. Mist securely fastened the reigns to post that had been driven into the frozen earth while the group descended the scaffolding. He grabbed his bow from behind the saddle and slung his quiver on his back before beginning his descent.

"Is everyone here?" Tolfdir asked, waiting by the entrance until everyone had gathered.

"Everyone but that argonian, Mist I think was his name. He was tiein' up the horses at the top." Onmund replied, looking over his shoulder as if he was expecting Mist to be standing there.

"And you didn't offer to help him? He is a fellow student like yourself, even if he hasn't received his robes or quarters at the college yet. Go see if he needs some assistance." Tolfdir said furrowing his brow.

"That won't be necessary, professor. Sorry to delay everyone." Mist said rounding the bottom of the scaffolding, bow now strung and on his back.

"Onmund did offer his assistance, I turned down his offer."

"Very well then, before we enter a few things to keep in mind." Tolfdir began, "Nordic ruins are almost always riddled with traps; both magical and mechanical. I expect Saarthal to be no different. If anything worse! Now a few of our more skilled mages have already cleared out the main chamber and a few branching hallways. If any of you feel adventurous you can assist in the recovery of magical artifacts for further study. Those wanting to do that can find Arniel Gane after I give you a quick tour of what we know is inside. Any questions before we enter?"

Onmund fidgeted waiting for someone else to ask a question.

"Ar- are you sure this is safe?" Onmund finally stuttered.

"Yes perfectly so, I wouldn't put any of you in danger on purpose."

"Ok, I guess I'm ready then."

Tolfdir nodded and opened the ancient doors. The group filed in single-file with Tolfdir leading the way followed by Brelyna, Lightening, Mist, Onmund, Boromir, J'zargo, and lastly, closing the door behind him, Kharn.

"I can't see a thing!" Onmund complained almost as soon as the door closed.

Mist sighed and cast a candle light spell before Onmund continued his complaints. The orb of pure white light floated a foot or two above Mist's head giving enough light for most of the group to see the pathway.

"How did you do that?" Onmund asked

"Lightening taught me that a long while ago. I'll show you how when we get back to the college." Mist replied over his shoulder.

"J'zargo hopes there will be many powerful artifacts here. Hopefully many small ones that can fit inside J'zargo's pockets." J'zargo said looking ahead to the end of the hallway.

"Not if Kharn finds them first." Kharn commented casually.

The hallway soon opened into a dimly lit room at least three stories tall with large stone supports beams holding up the dilapidated ceiling. The path ran along the wall and circled down one of the pillars to the floor. The air in the room was incredibly stale like nothing had stirred there for hundreds of years and they were the first to behold it. It smelled of mildew, moss, mold, and the burning torches and braziers. The light orb cast crisp, clean, and unwavering light about the room creating sharp shadows among the walls.

"These ruins clearly show the craftsmanship of the ancient nords. For their structures to still be standing after all these years required an incredible deal of skill and ingenuity on their part." Tolfdir began.

Mist tuned him out and kept a watchful eye on the boarders of the room, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. Lightening listened intently to what Tolfdir was saying about the ancient nords. She found the history of ancient cultures intriguing. Boromir knew most of what Tolfdir was saying from his days as an adventurer, he personally found the lecture boring and found himself staring at the orb of light Mist had cast. Kharn and J'zargo took the lecture as an opportunity to slip away unnoticed and start searching the ruins for artifacts. They had devised a simple competition between themselves to see who could find the most artifacts hidden in the ruins to pass the time.

Mist jumped when lightening put her hand on his shoulder. "What?" He asked looking around.

"Tolfdir asked you to cast another light." Lightening replied laughing.

"Oh, sorry. Got lost in thought." Mist said casting another light.

"There. Looks like we're two students short. I imagine they will turn up by the time we leave. Moving on!" Tolfdir said having the light renewed.

The went through another passage on the far end of the room that lead them to a series of passages and a mage pouring over a notebook and scribbling in the blank pages about a piece of a gem he had in his hand.

"Arniel! I have a fresh batch of students for you. You mentioned needing some help finding artifacts?" Tolfdir said stopping behind Arniel.

"Yes! Good, very good. Ok who ever wants to help just look around and bring anything that looks interesting to me. I'll be here studying what I've collected so far." Arniel said absent-mindedly.

"Well go on! Not every day you have the opportunity to search newly uncovered ruins. Break up into groups for safety though, don't need any more of you getting off by yourself." Tolfdir said taking a seat on an old stool.

The group shuffled past the two professors and made their way down the passage. Brelyna and Lightening took one of the branching passages the curved to the left, casting their own candle light when they broke off.

"I'm gonna stick with you two. If thats alright I mean." Onmund said nervously to Boromir.

"Certainly lad! We'll keep ya safe." Boromir replied

"Besides. We need someone who can spot something like what the good professor is looking for. I'm not much for magic myself, like I said." Mist said picking his way carefully through the rubble of a collapsed pillar.

"I'll do my best to help then." Onmund replied

They came to a small chamber a short distance from the professors that was well lit compared to the others. Boromir looked around the room and sat down on an old chair nest to what was left of a table. Mist paused and listened. He heard a the soft sound of a loose stone sliding on the floor and smiled. He stepped over to where Boromir was and pointed towards the opening across the room and said something in a hushed tone that was barely audible.

"What is it?" Onmund asked, looking over at the opening.

"Our friend Kharn is about to go through there if he hasn't already. We're just gonna wait here and see what he's found. This whole place will be empty if Kharn is as good as I remember." Mist said propping against the wall.

"Kharn is better!" Kharn called from the room. "Kharn has found a very nice amulet, or a piece of one, on a pedestal in here. It looks to have some kind of enchantment on it." He trailed off.

"Kharn, wait! Don't touch it unti-" Mist was cut off mid-stride to the opening by several iron bars shooting out of the floor and embedding firmly into the ceiling.

"Until you check it for a pressure plate..." Mist said stopping and putting his hand on his forehead. "You alright, Kharn?"

"This one is fine, but may have a slight problem."

"Let me guess. That was the only way in or out?" Boromir asked from his seat.

"Yes." Kharn reluctantly replied.

"And you can't do anything to break or bend those bars?" Boromir asked smiling for he knew the answer already. Kharn was stuck and needed help.

"The bars are warded. Nothing will break them." Kharn said gripping the bars.

"Boromir, come on lets get some pickaxes. We passed a few on the way in. We'll just break down the wall." Mist said, trying not to laugh. "This will be the second time I've busted you out of bars, Kharn. You owe me this time." He continued as they left the room.

Onmund looked around awkwardly then walked over to the bars and tested them himself. They did little more than nothing when he pulled on them.

"It is no use, Onmund. Do not worry, Mist and Boromir will have the wall down in no time." Kharn said as he examined the amulet.

"I'm sure, I just feel like I should be doing something, you know, more to help!"

"In this case you are doing all you can Onmund. I don't believe that they will need to break down the wall to get you out, Kharn. I think your trap has something to do with the amulet and the pedestal. Try putting it on." Tolfdir said entering the room.

Behind him were Lightening, Brelyna, Mist, and Boromir who was carrying two pickaxes.

"Congratulations Kharn! First one to be caught in a trap." Lightening said.

Kharn shook his head and put on the amulet. He immediately felt his mind clear, clearer than it had been in a long time. He walked in front of the pedestal and studied it a moment. Without thinking he readied and fired a lightening bolt at the pedestal disintegrating it and reviling a passageway hewn from the stone behind it. The Iron bars dropped a moment later allowing them to investigate further.

"I've never seen anything like that before! Come on lets go see where this leads." Tolfdir said passing Kharn and stepping into the stone passage.

"Brelyna, Onmund, go look for J'zargo. Boromir, go with them and keep them safe. Lightening, you and me go with Kharn and the professor and see where the creepy tunnel leads to." Mist said taking his bow from its holster on his back.

"I'll keep them safe as long as they deal with any magical traps or whatever." Boromir said dropping the pickaxes on the ground.

"Onmund, here's a spell tome for the candle light spell Mist was using earlier. I think it'll come in useful for you." Lightening said pulling the tome from her satchel she had taken from her saddle bags.

"Thank you! It will be very helpful." Onmund said looking at the tome with wonder.

"Kharn, give Onmund back his coin purse and lets go catch up." Mist said casting another light and taking a step into the tunnel.


	8. Saarthal

Onmund took a deep breath and went over the spell again in his mind. Him, Boromir, and Brelyna had gone back to Arniel who was inspecting a ring he had found. Boromir explained what had happened with Kharn and the amulet. Arniel was slightly upset that Kharn had taken it with him, but was sure it would prove more useful to them.

"Onmund! Cast the light already! We can't see a thing" Brelyna said feeling the wall to walk in a straight line.

Onmund exhaled slowly then cast the spell. The orb of light floated in his hand for a second before positioning itself over his head like a beacon.

"There. Happy? Now lets see if we can find J'zargo. He couldn't have gotten far." Onmund said taking charge of the search.

Boromir pushed himself off the wall he had propped up on and joined the two mages as they made their way through the tunnels. He sighed and followed along keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious.

They made their way back to the main hall and the light went out. Onmund quickly recast the light to see J'zargo stand in front of him with a knapsack slung over his shoulder that had a few trinkets poking out of it. Onmund jumped back, startled at J'zargo's sudden reappearance.

"Gah! J'zargo, don't do that!" Onmund said holding his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

J'zargo chuckled to himself at Onmund's dismay.

"J'zargo was simply bringing back the artifacts to Ariel. Has this one missed anything?"

"Oh nothing much. Kharn found a powerful amulet that allowed him to open up a previously hidden passage behind a stand that the amulet was on. Him, Mist, Lightening, and Tolfdir are clearing the tunnel before you three get to go down there. I'm just here in case something... else was triggered." Boromir replied. "Now give Onmund his coin purse back and lets go back to Ariel."

Onmund checked his waist and discovered that his coin purse was gone again. J'zargo handed it to him and caught up to Boromir who was already heading down the tunnel. Though the purse was lighter than Onmund remembered, he didn't want to confront J'zargo in the ruins and reluctantly followed the rest of them down the tunnel.

"You really need to keep your coin purse somewhere more safe than on your belt." Brelyna commented as they made their way through the tunnel.

"That or stop hanging around Kajhits. Honestly the later sounds easier."

Arniel was waiting for them when they returned and quickly relieved J'zargo of his haul of artifacts, except for a few rings that he had put on. He was congratulating J'zargo for finding them and quickly began taking notes on the items that J'zargo found.

"Have you heard anything from Mist or Tolfdir?" Boromir asked, interrupting Arniel.

"Not a peep. They haven't come back yet. I wouldn't worry though, Tolfdir is stronger than he appears." Arniel replied and dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand.

"I'll go see if I can find them, might as well do something other than set around." Onmund spoke up.

"You sure? A little while ago you wouldn't even walk down a tunnel on your own." Boromir replied turning to face him.

"Yes. They would have taken care of anything in the way right? I'll just go see if they're alright and bring word back to you here."

"Alright, be careful." Boromir replied and stepped out of Onmund's way.

Onmund nodded and recast the candle light spell. He paused for a moment at the entrance to the tunnel. A cold breeze forced stale air from the inner parts of Saarthal out into the main chamber carrying the scent of death and decay with it. Onmund took a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel.

The rock hewn tunnel snaked deeper into the earth, no other light was given except for the silent glow of his orb of light above his head. He was beginning to think that he wouldn't find anyone when he noticed a faint glow coming from around the corner ahead of him. He quickened his pace, glad to not be alone in the dark anymore. He rounded the corner to see the group checking different areas of the room. Lightening was pouring over a few ancient books and pages that rested on a small desk in the center of the room where someone had lit a candle. Tolfdir was inspecting a coffin on the right side of the room saying something to himself. Kharn and Mist were sweeping the walls for any sign of a hidden door that may lead somewhere else. Lightening was the first to take notice of Onmund.

"Onmund, what are you doing here? Did you find J'zargo?" Lightening asked not looking up from the pages.

"We found him. He had a pack full of artifacts, and took my coin purse again."

"Did J'zargo get Kharn's gift?" Kharn said turning from the walls.

"What gift?" Onmund asked checking his coin purse.

"This one put a small... item in your coin purse. Is it lighter now?"

"Yes, but what did you put in there?"

"That is not important as long as he got it."

"No it is-"

"Save your breath Onmund. He's not gonna tell you if he doesn't want. I'm surprised he was as specific as he was!" Mist said not turning form the walls.

Onmund sighed giving up. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, recheck the walls on that side. There is a breeze coming in here, but we can't find the door." Mist replied, directing him with a vague sweep of his arm.

Onmund took a step in the room and iron bars shot up from behind him blocking the exit.

"What did you do?!" Mist said backing away from the walls and drawing his battle ax.

"Nothing! I ju-" Onmund began.

He was cut off by the lids from the coffins falling to the ground, clipping Tolfdir on the shoulder. Inside the coffins the occupants unfolded their arms and drew their weapons. Their eyes glowed with a blue fire from deep within. Their skin clung tight to their bones, it had turned a dark grey with time and decay. On some their skin was falling off in some places. Their armor, an ancient nordic design, hung loosely on their thin bodies.

"What are they?!" Onmund cried out backing away from two that had taken interest in him.

"Hostile! take them down!" Mist growled.

He lunged forward with his ax, taking advantage of the draugr's slow reaction time. A quick strike to its shoulder sliced off its weapon arm. It hissed something in a language Mist had never heard before and reached out with its other arm. Mist responded with a blow to its neck, decapitating the draugr. Kharn easily dispatched the one that lunged at him with a quick claw to it's neck and was about to take down one of the one's cornering Onmund. Lightening quickly dispatched the one that was going for Tolfdir, who had been knocked down by the falling coffin lid, with a lightening bolt. She sent another bolt at the one Kharn wasn't attacking. The fight only took a few seconds to dispatch all of the draugr.

"Th- thanks." Onmund stammered. His face was pale and he was breathing quick.

"Don't freeze up like that again. This one won't be so helpful next time." Kharn said as he stooped to examine the bodies.

"Wh- what were these things?" He stammered, still trying to regain control of himself.

"Those, my dear Onmund, were draugr. The ancient nords that worshiped dragons as gods. Its been said that their betrayal of all other peoples is what has earned them this curse in death."

Onmund nodded and staggered over to the table where Lightening was still trying to decipher the writings. He was about to ask something when the coffin at the far end of the room, the only one that hadn't opened, let out a thundering boom and shuddered.

Lightening turned to face it and looked over at Mist. He motioned with his head for her to got to the right. Another deep boom let out from the tomb. Kharn pushed Onmund back and readied his sword that he had neglected to use and a lightening bolt in one hand. Another boom, the lid pushed out at the bottom.

"This is it! Get ready!" Mist called out, his bow now in hand and an arrow drawn.

Lightening cast a fire rune at the base of the coffin just before the lid flew off and crashed into the desk sliding it back a good foot that would have hit Kharn had he not jumped up and over it at the last second. The draugr on the other side of the lid was larger that its predecessors and had meat on its bones. It also wore a horned helmet that obscured its face, but not its harsh blue eyes. It scanned the room and took a step out directly onto the rune. An explosion of fire obscured the draugr momentarily. It let out a harsh, half scream half growl and fell to its knees, dropping its great-sword by its side. Lightening finished it off with a bolt that knocked it to the ground. Mist moved forward and scanned down the tunnel that had been revealed.

He started letting the tension off of the bow and was turning to say it was clear when, to Onmund, everything froze and took on a blue hue. He panicked at first, unsure what to do, when a high elf wearing ornate white and gold robes appeared opposite of the desk to Onmund. The elf didn't seem to be all there and had a slight transparency about him. No longer afraid, Onmund stepped forward.

"Listen closely to what I have to say, Mage. You will not be judged for the events you have started, for you started those events in ignorance. But also know that everything you do from this point onward will be judged, and you alone will be held accountable. The events you have set in motion will change the world, and if they are not stopped will end it." The apparition began.

Onmund was about to ask him who he was when the apparition lifted his hand to stop him.

"I don't have much time. All you need to know is that I am with the Psijic Order, and that we are watching. Tread carefully, mage. You will be hearing from us again." The apparition finished as it faded away.

Mist put his arrow in his quiver and turned to face the group.

"Looks all clear at least to the bottom of the hall." Mist said.

He studied Onmund for a moment who had adopted a worried/stunned look.

"Whats the matter Onmund? Kharn was saying you wanted to help out! You look like you've seen a ghost. Dungeon delving get's easier once you learn what to expect, of course having a weapon as well as a spell handy does help. Here, take the ax. It''ll serve you better than me." Mist said to Onmund, handing him the ax. "Tolfdir, want us to scout ahead? Kharn and I will take point, you three hang back and we'll send back an all clear."

"No, no. Thats quiet alright. We'll join you! I haven't had this much fun in ages. Come on Onmund, ready a ward and an offensive spell. They've been showing us up thus far and its time we show them what the Mages of Winterhold can do!" Tolfdir said, an old fire renewed within him.

Onmund seemed revived by the elder mage's spirit and tested the ax's weight in his hand. He readied a fire bolt spell in his left hand and was ready to advance.

"I'm ready." Onmund said joining Tolfdir by the door.

"Kharn, want point again?" Mist asked

"Of course! Kharn will clear the way." Kharn said and disappeared into the dark tunnel below.

Mist waited a few seconds and cast a candle light spell before heading down the tunnel followed by Tolfdir, Onmund, and Lightening who covered the rear of the group. She took the book she was trying to decipher and a few pages from the table and put them in her satchel.

"Congratulations, Onmund. Your one of us now. Mist usually doesn't take to new comers this well, he must see something in you." Lightening said to Onmund as they made their way down the tunnel.

"Well thats good, what about Kharn though?"

"No he likes you well enough. He hasn't tried to kill you yet so he likes you more than Boromir." Lightening said walking past Onmund who stopped when he heard her say 'yet'.

"Wait what do you mean 'yet'?!" Onmund asked after a moments pause.

Lightening laughed in response and kept walking.

"No seriously!" Onmund persisted.

The group made their way through the tunnels with relative ease. The were surprisingly clear of debris and relatively straight-forward. There were no branches that turned off in any direction from the tunnel they were in. After a few minutes of walking down the tunnel Kharn came back in sight.

"What is it? You look like there's about to be a fight." Mist said once Kharn stopped just inside the pool of light given off by the orb.

"Just ahead there is a large chamber surrounded with coffins just like before. Except Kharn counted twenty this time."

"Then why do you look so happy?" Onmund asked, a little nervous by the prospect of being outnumbered two-to-one.

"Because these, draugr, right? They are easy to fight and even easier to kill. That and this one likes to fight."

"Circular room right? Anything in the middle?"

"Yes, a raised arch. Perfect for archery and magic support. This one needs to practice with the sword, so this one is going to rush to the other side and fight there."

"Alright Kharn you have the far side. I'll take the ridge. Lightening, any preference?"

"I'll take the arch also. Don't want Kharn getting over run." Lightening replied adjusting the strap of her satchel.

"That just leads Tolfdir and Onmund. Where do you want?"

"Well I've never gone into a fight with a plan before. Where do you want us to be? You seem to know what your doing a lot more than I do!" Onmund replied.

"Alright, you two cover the part of the raised arch closest to the door. If any of these things have bows I'll take them down first, then help take care of what ever is left."

"Was there any light in there Kharn?" Onmund asked.

"No, there were two braziers by each door, but they were unlit. A simple fire spell will light them."

"I'll hit the ones by the entrance, It'd be nice to be able to see them as soon as they start coming out of the coffins instead of just blue eyes in the dark." Onmund reasoned.

"If it would make you feel better go ahead, Onmund. Just don't take too lone. If it doesn't light in two seconds forget about it and take your position." Mist said testing his bow string.

"Got it."

"Also, just a tip, don't hold your breath when you go to swing at them, and try to hit them in the skull or base of the neck. The smaller more bony ones don't feel pain, well at least the one whose arm I knocked off only paused to curse me in some ancient language."

"I heard it too. I've never that language before, but I doubt they were saying anything important. Let us get this over with, I would like to study this room you were talking about. I've never seen or heard of one like it before." Tolfdir said stepping forward.

Mist nodded and nocked an arrow.

"Lets do this then. Kharn take point." Mist said nocking an arrow and recasting the candle light.

Kharn drew his sword and lead the way into the darkened room. The light given off by the orb cast a faint glow around the room, but the walls were still obscured in shadow. Kharn ran past the arch and stood ready watching all of the coffins on his side. Mist and Lightening took positions on the archway scanning the walls for movement. Tolfdir ran to the left side of the arch, spells at the ready. Onmund barely made it two steps in when iron bars sprang up from the floor blocking the only path of escape. Fire sprang up in the braziers startling Onmund who was about to try and light them.

"We're trapped!" Onmund cried out joining Tolfdir by the arch, spell and ax ready.

Before Mist could respond the lids began to fall from the coffins and the draugr roused themselves from their ancient slumber. Mist picked off an archer before he could get out of his casket, the arrow holding the dead body up. Kharn cut down all the draugr that he saw before him. None of them could more than raise their blades before he sent their heads rolling. Tolfdir and Onmund on the other hand needed all the help they could get from Mist and Lightening. The spells they were using couldn't bring them down fast enough to hold back the large group that was advancing. Mist took out three more archers that stayed near their coffins before focusing on the ones that were in the back of the pack.

Onmund realized he was about to be over run and gave up on using magic and resorted to the ax. He struck one draugr on the neck like Mist had said. The ax stuck in the chest of the draugr and was yanked free of his hand. Onmund froze in place not sure what to do. A draugr that was right behind the one he fell raised its sword to strike him down, he threw up his arms to block the blow. Mist saw the ax come free of Onmund's hand and ran down the ramp. He grabbed Onmund by the shoulder and yanked him out of the path of the sword just after he threw his arms up. Mist fell to the ground barely avoiding the draugr's blade and kicked it in the leg, allowing him to get up to a crouched position and draw his knife. Lightening sent a chain lightening spell at the one Mist had kicked, giving him and Onmund a moment of respite. Mist dodged a swipe with a sword and at his attacker, quickly decapitating it. Onmund retrieved his ax and rejoined the fight, standing with his left shoulder to Mist who had picked up a two-handed sword off of one of the draugr and was using it with deadly efficiency.

The battle ended almost as soon as it had began. To Onmund it had been a blur of blades and corpses. Mist looked down at the five dead draugr around him. Kharn sheathed his blade and joined Lightening on the arch. He fell seven on his side of the arch. Onmund had the one he killed with the ax, but wounded several more allowing Mist to finish them easily. Tolfdir killed three with his magic but held back a total of five letting Lightening pick them off from the arch. Then the four archer's Mist had killed first held the number of dead draugr at twenty-one.

"I thought you said twenty coffins, Kharn." Mist said dropping the blade to the ground.

"Kharn must have missed one, at least they didn't put up a bad fight." Kharn commented from the arch.

"Everyone alright? Tolfdir, get scratched?" Mist asked turning to face the group.

"Not at all! I'm quiet alright. Lightening, excellent work with the chain lightening! Your name suits you well." Tolfdir said bowing slightly at her.

"Thank you, professor. Mist are you ok?" Lightening asked too concerned about Mist to be flattered by the complement.

"Yeah, got some good sword practice in. I think I need to invest in one once we get to Winterhold. They come in handy!" Mist smiled and picked up the one he had used, deciding it would be worth taking with him.

Lightening shook her head and set her gaze on Onmund who was sitting at the base of the arch, staring off towards the fire in the brazier.

"Onmund, are you ok?" Lightening asked walking towards him.

"Ye-yes. I'm fine. First time in a fight like that, its a lot to take in. I just need to sit here for a bit."

"Ha! That was nothing! You should have been there when Mist and I took on that goblin swarm in what was supposed to be an abandoned mine just inside the border of Hammerfell on the souther slopes of the Dragontail Mountains." Lightening said joining Mist at the base of the arch.

"Oh! That was horrible! There must have been hundreds of them." Mist said shuddering with the memory.

"Is there anything the two of you haven't done?" Onmund asked, finding the story about the goblins a little hard to believe.

"Yes a lot," Mist said winking at Lightening, "but as far as fighting no, not really. We've been everywhere but here in Skyrim, and Kharn and I already took down a giant and its mammoth herd. So this," He motioned at the dead bodies, "this is just keeping our skills sharp."

Onmund shook his head and stared at his hands that were shaking.

"Here. Drink this. It'll calm your nerves," Mist reached into Lightening's satchel and pulled out a bottle of some light blue liquid, "Not too much though. I made this for Lightening. It helps with casting spells, clears your mind so you can concentrate easier, but calms your nerves as well."

Onmund took the bottle and uncorked it. He tentatively took a sip and found the concoction was extremely bitter and sharp. He grimaced and forced himself to take another sip before handing it to Lightening to put back in her satchel. The effect was immediate on his nerves. His mind cleared and his hands stopped shaking very soon after drinking it. His breathing slowed down to where it was supposed to and his heart soon stopped beating so fast.

"Wow, I need to get you to show me how to make some of that! My mind is so much clearer now," Onmund said getting to his feet, "Sorry for my break down, there. Won't happen again"

Mist smiled and slapped Onmund on the shoulder.

"Don't say that yet! We still have a good bit of this place to get through. Kharn! Got that door open yet?" Mist said walking up the arch.

Kharn had been inspecting the door they would dave been heading through before the iron bars blocked both doors. There were two chains near it so he pulled both of them, releasing the iron bars and opening the exit and the doorway leading further in.

"Kharn has the doorway open. Is everyone ready to proceed?" Kharn called from the door.

"I'm ready. Lightening?" Mist asked

"Ready when you are. Onmund seems to be ready for some more action. Tolfdir, what about you?" Lightening asked turning to the elder mage.

"I'm going to stay here and take a few notes on this place. I've never seen anything like it before. I'll catch up to you though. Be careful down there!" Tolfdir said walking towards the entrance they had come through.

"You too. Kharn, go ahead and take point, were right behind you." Mist said walking towards the door.

Kharn bowed slightly and pulled the chain on the left side allowing the iron bars to fall back into the slots they had emerged from. He walked to the right of the door and pulled the chain on that side pulling the iron grate that had also fallen to block their escape back to its hidden position. He looked back at Mist who gave him a subtle nod and he opened the door.

Colder air than filled the tomb they were in rushed in carrying the scent of fungal growth and stale air. Kharn ran into the hallway and reappeared in a matter of moments.

"There is a slight... problem." Kharn said from the door

"What do you mean?" Mist asked

"Just follow me, it is not far."

With that Kharn disappeared into the darkened hall. Mist cast a candle light and followed Kharn. Onmund and Lightening followed closely behind. The tunnel went down and bore right. It opened up into a slightly larger tunnel that ran straight with three pillars along each side of the tunnel. At the end of the passage was a sealed door on the opposite side of a pedestal that had a lever on it.

"Whats the problem? Why don't we just pull the lever?" Onmund asked casting his own candle light and examining the lever.

"Sure, if you want to get hit with a few poison darts." Mist replied looking over one of the pillars.

Onmund jumped back like the lever had turned into a snake. "How do you know that'll happen?"

Mist walked past him and took off his belt making a loop out of it in his hand. He tossed the loop around the lever.

"Watch and learn." Mist said grinning.

He yanked on the lever releasing a flurry of darts that bounced off the stone floor and one or two embedded in Mist's belt. He let go of one end of the belt and pulled it free, knocking off two of the darts and allowing the lever to reset itself.

"See the ports on the wall? Those aren't there for decoration. Rule of thumb: levers will kill you unless you unlock it first." Mist pointed out the ports that the darts came out.

Onmund nodded and started looking at the pillars.

"So align the pillars correctly and we'll unlock the lever to open the door."

"Exactly."

"How do we align them?"

Mist looked up at the pillar. Then over at Onmund. Then back at the pillar.

"Kharn? Lightening? Any ideas?" Mist finally asked.

"I think I have something. Cast a mage light on the pillar here. There's something up in there." Lightening said straining to see up above the pillar.

Mist cast the light and illuminated the area above the pillar. A face carved in the stone with an open mouth looked down upon them. In its mouth was a tablet that had a fish or whale of some sort carved in it.

"Huh. Kharn, turn the pillar to match up with the carving above it. You can see better than us up in there." Mist said turning the stubborn pillar into place.

"Kharn will get this side." He aligned the first one on the opposite side.

Mist cast the orb over the next pillar and aligned it. He and Kharn realigned them in this fashion until they all matched the carving above them. Mist threw his belt over the lever again and pulled it, this time releasing the iron grate blocking the door.

"There. Lets get moving. Kharn" Mist gestured towards the door.

Kharn opened the door and moved silently through the doorway. Mist waited a few moments and recast his candle light, leading Onmund and Lightening through the darkened tunnel. The clanging of metal echoed down the hallway and Mist quickened the pace. They passed the bodies of two draugr on the floor, their throats ripped out. The passage turned right and lead into an open room that had a protruding upper floor that came to the center of the room. Two wooden ramps ran from the floor they were on to the upper floor, one on each side. Kharn was crouched at the base and waved Mist to him.

"Mist, there's an open crypt up there. Its a big one in there. Get up there with your bow and get ready. I'm gonna wake it up." Kharn said and ducked around the side.

"Kharn, wait!" Mist hissed. "Lightening, Onmund, stay here. Kharn made a plan."

"Oh no, your not going through with it are you?" Lightening asked.

Mist didn't respond and hurried up the ramp after Kharn. The door was dead ahead and Mist ran towards it. He skidded to a stop at it and drew an arrow, ready to fire. Kharn reached in the tomb and knocked on the draugr's helm. A high ring echoed in the otherwise quiet chamber. The draugr sat bolt upright and Mist's arrow stuck it through the eye knocking it right back into the coffin.

"Haha! Good shot Mist!" Kharn said standing up from behind the coffin.

Mist recast the candle light.

"We could have just stabbed him ya know. That helm ruined the arrow head and now there's a crack in the shaft. Useless." Mist said throwing away the seemingly untouched arrow he recovered from the draugr.

"Oh don't whine Mist, you have more arrows than that one. Let us see what is behind this door." Kharn said walking over to the door.

Mist walked to the edge and motioned for Lightening and Onmund to come up the ramp. Kharn already had the door open and revealed a long passage with a locked door and pedestal with another lever on it at the opposite end.

Several braziers lit up when Onmund crossed the doorway, startling Kharn who was standing next to one.

"Well. Thats helpful. Looks like we have another lock and some more carvings. Lets line them up Kharn!"

Mist joined Kharn by the pillars that surrounded the lever and turned the one on the right. When it turned all the other three turned, misaligning the one Kharn was at.

"Huh" Mist stated flatly

Kharn grinned and turned the one he was at. All the others turned. Before Mist could say anything Kharn was spinning it and changing the symbols as fast as he could without any particular rhyme or reason. It reminded Mist of a house cat with a ball of yarn.

"Kharn? Are you having fun?" Lightening asked struggling to control his laughter.

"They turn strangely. Is very intriguing..." Kharn trailed off still turning the pillars.

"Kharn!" Mist said ready to get out of the dungeon.

"Fine."

Kharn turned them twice more and pulled the lever, unlocking the door.

"Thank you. Now we have to be getting close to the end."

They moved through the door that led to a small narrow hallway. Mist cast a candle light so they could see.

"Wait! Wait for me. Its about time I caught up to you." Tolfdir said running up from behind them.

"Tolfdir! Everything alright?" Mist asked nocking an arrow.

"Yes, yes. Quiet fine. I think there is something important ahead in these ruins. I finished my initial study of the tomb. I wanted to see what you had found." Tolfdir said walking to the front of the group.

Kharn grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Wait. There is a pressure plate in the center of the floor. Stay to the edge of the room." Kharn pointed out.

The group inched their way around the room, careful to avoid any other traps. There was a door in the adjoining room on the left. Kharn opened it reveling a balcony overlooking a large room. They all gathered on the balcony too stunned for words. In the center of the room was an enormous floating orb emitting a blueish-green light surround by a wall of the same kind of light. The orb itself was covered in runes and ornate designs that could take months if not years to decipher.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life..." Tolfdir said quietly, breaking the silence.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them. Onmund ran over to it and try to pry it open.

"It's shut tight! Were trapped, again." Onmund said kicking the door in frustration.

"Mist! Look down there!" Lightening called from the balcony.

Mist looked down to see an ancient stone table with a draugr, who had heavy armor and a strange horned helm, sitting at it. Suddenly it became enveloped in the same light that protected the orb. It began to rouse itself from it's ancient slumber. Mist nocked an arrow and took aim. He let the arrow fly and it disintegrated on impact with the barrier.

"Uh, Kharn, Lightening, your up." Mist said stepping back.

The two of them readied their lightening bolts and started to attack the draugr who had spotted them and drawn his sword. The bolts had absolutely no affect on it.

"I have an idea, hold him off while I try something." Tolfdir said running to the ramp on the right side.

"Kharn, hit him high, I'll take out his feet. Then we either beat it to a pulp or it kills us. Lightening, Onmund, stand back and hit it with something whenever you get an opening." Mist said taking off hit quiver and propping it next to him bow on the wall.

Kharn nodded and got ready at the top of the ramp while Mist crouched down behind the wall. The draugr topped the ramp and brandished his sword at Kharn who drew his orcish blade. They began to spar. Kharn stabbed the draugr several times and got a good hack on its helm, causing the blade to glance off each time. The draugr backed Kharn towards a corner, slowly forcing him back.

"Any time Tolfdir!" Mist shouted over the balcony, drawing his knife to aid.

Tolfdir cast a burst of energy towards the field and it collapsed.

"Kharn, now!" Mist yelled as soon as the field collapsed.

Kharn parried a blow and decapitated the draugr with a quick slice. The head rolled across the floor and thumped down the ramp rolling to a top at the table it was seated at. Kharn started checking the body for loot and found a small necklace on what remained of the neck. He put it in his pocket for examining later.

"Are all of you alright?" Tolfdir called from the ground floor.

"Yes, Kharn killed it." Lightening said walking down the ramp.

Mist and Kharn came down the one on the left and examined the contents of the items littering the table. Mist retrieved and old staff and motioned for Onmund, who had hidden behind Lightening during the fight, to come over to him.

"Onmund, in congratulations for your first successful dungeon delve I, Hides-in-Mist give you this old staff that I have no idea what it does. May it serve you well in whatever you decide to do next." Mist handed Onmund the staff.

Onmund looked at it in confused disbelief. Kharn put hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations. You lived. Now next time, we probably won't be around. Good luck." Kharn said before starting to scour the room.

"What are we looking at, Tolfdir?" Mist asked joining him by the orb.

"I have no idea. Onmund! Your a student and can vouch for them on my behalf. Take them to the college and talk to the archmage. He needs to know what we've found here." Tolfdir said forcing himself to focus on giving the order.

"I'll make sure they get in." Onmund said confidently and started to go back up the ramp.

Mist and Lightening fell in line behind him, joined shortly by Kharn who had managed to find some coin and a few weapons scattered about. They retrieved Boromir after navigating their way back through the dungeon and briefly explained the situation to Arniel who gathered his things and went to join Tolfdir at the orb.


End file.
